


Bon appetite

by chamuntustma



Category: Alternative Universe:BEASTARS, Men's Football RPF
Genre: Furry, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:14:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 54,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23510662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chamuntustma/pseuds/chamuntustma
Summary: 不知道能写多少编号的片段式灭文。是写来放松和开心用的小品，虽然得明确一点，就是在我看来讨论吃荤吃素食物链这种问题，就是在放松和开心（靠）。是赤狐伊万和欧洲马鹿（不是骂人）卢卡的凡俗校园恋爱生活剧。伊万是常年寄养在卢卡家的小孩，是普通意义上的义兄弟的设定。嗯，都是克罗地亚境内生活的野生动物。是终于写到了电视上不让播的剧情，于是千辛万苦翻山越岭地把整篇文截止目前的更新都整理归档至此。
Relationships: Luka Modrić/Ivan Rakitić
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> CP：赤狐伊万X马鹿卢卡  
> 分级：NC17  
> Warning：动物乌托邦；采用动物狂想曲-Beastars的背景设定，以及绘本（同时也是动画）《你看上去仿佛很好吃》的精神内核。

1

怎么了？为什么一直不说话？你不会？那学几声狗叫总是会的吧？  
不要逼我……  
对着月亮嚎叫不是你的本能吗？  
才不是……！我又不是狼！  
吃肉是本能。肉食动物不吃肉，那还算是什么肉食动物？把你的犬牙露出来给我看看！  
不要让我退学啊！  
伊万·拉基蒂奇被巨大的窒息感和无声尖叫的脱力感从噩梦中捞出，他的后背仿佛湿透了，一层细细密密的冷汗铺满在后心毛上，汗珠被地心引力拉拽着，被一根一根的毛发切割又愈合，如是反复。他呆滞地坐在冰凉的木地板上，宿舍里只有他一只狐，没开灯，这个时点正是建院学生吃晚饭以准备应付晚上作图六小时的魔鬼作业，也就只有拉基蒂奇这种突然被急性流感击倒的倒霉蛋才会留在房间里躺尸。  
他摸摸后脑勺，摸摸后背，又摸了摸屁股，很好，全身都还很完整，尾巴在地板上扫了120°，从中午吃过午饭，太阳就和他一样病恹恹的，其实拉基蒂奇心里始终惦记着还没画完的几张图纸作业，本想着去图书馆画完再回寝室，无奈发热的身体不允许。秋冬季节是感冒高发期，动物不论体型大小年龄老幼，都极其容易中招，发热的病症能被感觉到时已经算是迟了，抵抗力差体质弱的动物因此挺不过来的也不是没有，拉基蒂奇看看一片凌乱且空旷的对床，又在地上坐了一会儿，才扶着床站起来，把被他的糟糕睡相扯掉了两个夹子的床帘装回去。  
他发烧，做噩梦，极大几率还胡咧咧，最后滚下床，舍友全都不知道，建院犬科宿舍真他妈的是塑料兄弟情。伊万·拉基蒂奇翻了个白眼，梦中被扼着脖子质问的触感还没完全消散，他摸了摸喉咙，因为发热干渴而疼痛的喉管将触感过度夸大，像是在努力说服他，真的有什么东西在他昏睡时掐住了他的颈子。伊万咳着，不自觉伸出的尖锐脚爪在地板上发出刺耳的抓挠声。  
不适感在他灌了两杯凉茶之后稍有消退，伊万这才有了闲情逸致去翻手机，让他心里感到温暖的是几个舍友倒是在宿舍群里问他身体如何，当然目的如果不是为了问他抄早就写好的大物作业那就更加令他铭感在心了，他一边嚼着鸡肉味的口香糖，一边将聊天记录往下翻，今天下午早些时候，卢卡问他要后天比赛用的宣传海报。  
拉基蒂奇愣了半天，看看日期，再看看窗外。他的宿舍，窗户朝着学校墙外，建在岛上的大学校园四面环海，此刻秋冬时节地中海气候正扯开面纱显现狰狞的真面目，凄风苦雨惊涛骇浪，鬼知道后天比赛还能不能再室外举行——如果改在体育馆内，去看比赛的观众也就小猫三两只，说不定给拉基蒂奇一点提示，他就能把具体名单猜齐，要是他身体状况比现在好些，动手做几份请柬都不在话下。  
不过这算是扯远了。  
“我还没来得及画。”他给莫德里奇回消息，“身体不太舒服，你今天一定要吗？晚上给你赶出来。”  
指甲有点长，刮在屏幕上，古怪的触感让他汗毛倒竖。他和卢卡·莫德里奇什么时候开始以这种公事公办的口吻对话，拉基蒂奇恍然，思考片刻却毫无头绪。过了一小会儿，卢卡回消息了，言简意赅的两个字。  
“开门。”

2

拉基蒂奇在开门的瞬间本能地后退了两步，为了躲开莫德里奇脑袋上那对突出的大角。雄鹿的角仿佛总是枝丫茂盛野蛮生长，即便是卢卡·莫德里奇这样不知为何没能表现出欧洲马鹿这个种族该有的雄壮体格、稍微有些与旁的同族不太一致的异类，也无法完全背离大自然所赋予他的种族天分，拉基蒂奇十五岁时个头就超过了大他三岁的卢卡，可是小个子的雄鹿凶悍尖锐的角有时会不经意间顶到他的胸口，总让他有一种会被立刻刺个对穿、尸体挂在那对角上直到腐烂得再也挂不住才掉在地上成为烂泥的一部分的可怕错觉。  
要说会那样死掉，好像也不是不能接受，不过还是很疼的。伊万恍惚间，觉得自己似乎在过去的某一刻思考过这样的课题，直到一个购物袋伸到他鼻子下面，他才眯起眼，上下打量起莫德里奇。  
“呃……你脑袋怎么了？”  
“是你最爱吃的鸡肉味蛋白三明治。慰问品。”  
脑门上缠着一圈绷带的小个子雄鹿抽抽鼻子，鼻翼在一瞬间塌陷成讨喜又可笑的形状，见拉基蒂奇依然锲而不舍地瞪着他的额头看，才摊了摊手。  
“显而易见，去锯角了。”  
雄鹿按了按绷带，摸出一手的湿，他用手指尖碾了碾感觉到异样的粘腻，才意识到那深色的液体并不全是雨水，“今年长得卖相不错，沽了个好价钱。”  
卢卡这么说着，一面自顾自地绕过呆立在门前的伊万，进到他宿舍里。  
“你怎么不开灯？我都看不清楚了。”  
鹿类每年冬季都会换角，算好日期主动去找收购角类素材的商贩锯掉已经骨质化的旧角赚外快，莫德里奇对此习以为常，这和拉基蒂奇换毛季也会收集自己的毛去换点零钱用本质上没什么两样，按照道理来说，伊万在莫德里奇家呆了十二年，早就对这种景象见怪不怪了，但是那不代表卢卡顶着一脑袋馥郁而又香浓的鹿血走在夜晚的犬科宿舍走廊上，不会让伊万·拉基蒂奇心惊胆战。  
他有时觉得莫德里奇简直疯了，或者就是脑筋不正常。虽然犬科宿舍大多数学生都要上晚自修，不上自修的也得参加社团活动不会在这时候就回宿舍睡觉，那和去掉防身的唯一指望、顶着一脑袋“我很虚弱、欢迎来吃我”的美妙气味在肉食动物的巢穴里徘徊的偶蹄目是两回事——伊万握紧拳头，转过身，此时卢卡摸到了灯的开关，咔哒一声，房间亮了。  
“……怎么挑今天去锯？”责备和抱怨的话到了嘴边，却变成了另一个话题，拉基蒂奇望着一脸嫌弃地踮脚跳过地上散落的毛团和绒絮，熟门熟路在他的衣柜里翻出干毛巾擦拭湿透的毛发的卢卡，“今天下午天气就不好了。你进城去也不知道买把伞。”  
卢卡“嗯”了一声，掀开他的床帘坐到床边，拍了拍身旁，“后天就要比赛了不是？明天还能有一天时间让伤口结痂，不想吓到小朋友。”  
拉基蒂奇打开三明治的包装纸，把他最喜欢的食物叼在嘴里，才又听到卢卡低声补充，“提前一天，这样比赛的时候脑袋也不会痛。”  
你还知道会痛啊。腌制妥当、口感极其湿润爽滑的蛋白流过味蕾，伊万在卢卡看不见的地方翻了个白眼，挨着小个子的公鹿坐在床板边上。

3

非要讨论卢卡·莫德里奇究竟有没有作为学长和兄长的自觉，其实从伊万这边的立场来看，很难讲。  
他也不是这辈子一出生就离开父母身边，直接寄住在莫德里奇家的。他那个和莫德里奇同名的老爸（为此莫德里奇在他寄养生活开始的前几年没少拿这个来跟他开玩笑）带着他老妈一年四季365天里有320天左右都在北极科考站驻守，小时候伊万也去过几次科考站，父母其实压根儿没空管他，照顾他的全是哥哥德扬，但是德扬彼时已经是在读高中的大孩子了，把一种小小的橡胶制品吹大并且扎破听响的游戏玩几次就会腻，只有完全没有自觉的伊万始终乐在其中。没过几年，德扬·拉基蒂奇也光荣地成为了全球气候变化守望者中的一员，伊万这才被送到莫德里奇家，跟这家唯一的男孩子卢卡做室友——头三年，几乎每天晚上都要和卢卡为了谁睡床谁睡地铺而打架。  
他有时觉得莫德里奇一家都是怪人。明明全家都是食草的偶蹄目，却会专门为了他准备各类肉味的饭食，卢卡的那两个妹妹甚至会好奇地问他肉的味道究竟是什么味道、可不可以也尝一尝，伊万还没来得及说不，三个勺子就伸到碗里，迪奥拉和贾斯米娜一边笑一边噗噗地向地板上吐口水，而卢卡则一边没什么形象地吧唧嘴，直到伊万问起，才非常理所当然又语气平淡地评价，“味道真恶心。”  
恶心你还吃！  
伊万气得叉起卢卡盘子里的菠菜意面，报复性地大口咀嚼，菜汁在他口中爆散开，苦涩的味道让他的汗毛从尾根一直竖到脑后，尾巴拼命地摆动，打翻刚好靠着墙摆着的斯蒂佩上工会带的工具包和拉多伊卡还没来得及放进地窖的腌菜坛。大人们平静而又祥和地对付着自己碗里的食物，仿佛孩子们的打闹在他们看来并不比窗外呼啸过去的阵风更吵闹。  
“嗨，我都把卢卡拉扯大了，不会再有男孩子比他更麻烦。”读高中时，拉基蒂奇靠之前攒下的换季毛发赚了一大笔零花，在母亲节时给拉多伊卡准备了礼物，中年牝鹿极其平静地摆了摆手，好像照顾四个孩子到成年根本只是眨眨眼睛就能做到的小事，不值一提，还极其顺手地从抽屉里抽出了给拉基蒂奇提前准备好的一盒新油画颜料，早就看穿了他要干什么。那时候卢卡的课业不算重，还会时不时溜回家吃饭，看到伊万抱着自己母亲嗷嗷哭的年轻公鹿挠了挠金色的后脑，把小赤狐从厨房一路拖回卧室，细细审问了一番，确定拉基蒂奇并不是对他老娘抱有令人难以理解的奇怪心思之后，才戳着拉基蒂奇的胸膛，一副“老子会一直盯着你”的不信任的表情。  
“演技不错。”伊万毫不留情地戳穿了卢卡，得到后者嘿嘿的憨厚而又魔性的笑声，“比你前几年会演。”  
“角上的擦痕，还是很难瞒过去的。”卢卡薄而扁平的耳朵扇动两下，拍掉空气中伊万的浮毛，“再说那是我的勋章，我为什么非要演不可……”  
“把打架说的那么堂而皇之的。”  
“你不会懂的。”  
卢卡骄傲地仰起头，用鼻孔俯视了伊万一会儿，才捞起袖子去厨房帮母亲干活。拉基蒂奇留在屋里，拍了拍面颊。  
他其实很知道莫德里奇和别人打架的理由，不过就是因为有人在外面嘲笑他这匹“吃树叶子长大的小狗”罢了。  
这理由很无聊也很幼稚，他知道，卢卡当然也知道。

4

“不然呢？我是你哥。”  
一点小小的力道在他尾巴上拉扯，他强撑着精神和急于粘合在一起的眼皮，看了眼侧躺着靠在墙边，撑起脑袋看他的莫德里奇。刚刚好像是把酝酿了一阵子的抱怨说出口了，说卢卡简直命都不要了，非在今天跑来他宿舍，要卢卡赶紧回他自个儿的寝室去，留校做教授助理顺便准备用做项目的经历去当申请研究生的筹码的莫德里奇，这厮住的房间比他的要好多了，那间房本是双人寝，但是找遍全校读酒店管理还准备考研的单身雄性草食动物助教仅此一家别无分号，莫德里奇便对豪华宽敞的单间宿舍敬谢不敏，比拉基蒂奇住的八人寝室舒服到不知道哪里去——热度又上来了一些，拉基蒂奇的脑袋昏昏沉沉的，可能也不是很清楚他在说些什么东西，但是还记得再拖拉下去，舍友们都回来了，他可真的没信心从那些嗅觉发达、牙尖嘴利、闻到血腥味就会头脑发热的家伙手里保护卢卡。  
“别玩我的尾巴……算了，你要是今晚回去，我送你到寝室楼下。路上许你牵我的尾巴。”有一说一，虽然莫德里奇的性格挺难搞的，不过拉基蒂奇还是很知道如何达到自己的目的，毕竟他现在还发着烧，跟舍友打架占不到半点便宜，他只想别让卢卡再添乱。  
“不干。外面还在下雨，又冷，不想再去吹冷风了。我后天还有比赛……困了。现在就要睡。你的尾巴还是要玩的。”  
拉基蒂奇的尾巴又被拽了拽，他放弃了，叹了口气，躺在卢卡大发慈悲地给他让出来的小半个枕头上。  
“那你睡觉别打呼噜。”他把卢卡的鞋袜塞到床肚下的行李箱之后，又把床帘的下沿塞进床垫下压紧，保证不会有任何锐利的目光能穿透这片遮光布，“……我的尾巴就那么好玩吗？”  
“好玩啊。毛茸茸的，好暖和。”卢卡打了个哈欠，闭上眼睛。

5

“Raketa，你哥来过了？”  
伊万睡得迷迷糊糊的，听到床帘外有人压低了嗓子探究地问他，他听出来那是克莱门特，因为选修课选了高级酒店设计，法国狼有时候会去听莫德里奇讲课，还抱怨过莫德里奇布置的作业对于学建筑的工科生而言太难，拉基蒂奇曾经试图把这事儿跟卢卡侧敲旁击一下，结果后一次上课朗格莱哭丧着脸回来说要通宵三个晚上肝一个工程预算案例，说自己快被搞死了；他低头看了眼把额头抵在他胸口睡得透熟的卢卡，把环在年轻雄鹿腰间的手臂收得更紧了些。  
“别对别人的哥哥闻来闻去的！真没礼貌。概率论作业不给你抄了！”拉基蒂奇恶声恶气瓮声瓮气地低声吼，把睡梦中被吵醒的坏脾气病人的角色演得更像些，心里对朗格莱说了很多声抱歉，想着下次帮他去找卢卡要几本市面上很难买的酒店设计图鉴书赔罪。  
“对不起嘛。”法国狼悻悻地走远了。

6

他从来没吃过味道这么美妙的棒棒糖。香甜的，馥郁的，受热溶于口中荡漾的液体，滑腻而又温顺地从食道口滚落，滋润从未得到过浇灌的焦渴肠胃，好吃，好吃，真的太好吃了。他无比满足又无比欣喜，甚至停不下来，当然，也没有任何必要停下来。  
如此美食，理应与心爱的家人一同分享。赤狐抬起头，左顾右盼，明明能闻到家族的气味，却见不到影子，“Lukata，Lukata！”他嚷嚷起来，“你在哪儿？”  
“我一直都在啊，”公鹿低沉而又平稳的嗓音在视线范围下的什么地方响起来，“在你胃里。”  
伊万·拉基蒂奇仿佛是被什么东西锤了胃似的，从床板上跳起来，他瞪着握紧了拳头满面怒容的卢卡，张了张嘴，说不出话。  
嘴里还留着那股香甜的味道。莫德里奇额上在睡前重新包扎的绷带再次洇出了斑斑血迹，伊万慌慌张张地摇头晃脑，指着卢卡的脑袋，呼吸急促心跳过速，大量可怕的景象在他脑内以光速闪回，最后发出一声比雌狐求偶还尖锐的怪叫。  
“……不要拔……”在卢卡沉默的瞪视中他压低了声音，‘’我尾巴根的毛！”  
莫德里奇抬手，用指尖戳了戳绷带之下，理应是他的断角截面的地方，又把微湿的指尖收回到鼻尖前，闻了闻，露出一个有些恶心的表情，“臭小鬼。爸爸不记得把你养成了这种变态小鬼。爸爸真伤心。”  
“哈？”拉基蒂奇又要跳起来，他还没足够的勇气去面对梦中产生的负疚感，也还不能释怀半分钟前被野蛮地揪下尾巴根脆弱而又柔软的毛发，现在又突然被莫德里奇这么取笑，信息量似乎太大了，赤狐只想着逃到距离卢卡远一些的安全地带去理清思路，可是卢卡一把拽住他的尾巴，把他摁回枕头上。  
“真是个变态小鬼。肉食动物都是这么不加掩饰的吗？”雄鹿抿着嘴角，看起来是在忍耐着情绪爆发，忍耐得格外辛苦的模样，“我只是想安稳地、把脑袋放在枕头上睡一觉……现在可不是春天！你给我正常点。”  
作为长着巨大的角的动物，一年中大多数时间都只能选择将脑袋伸进特质的头套中，用不那么舒服的姿势入睡，食草动物天性中的警惕心又让它们难以进入深层睡眠，故而，刚换角或是锯角之后能够获得的珍惜而又随心所欲的宝贵睡眠，对于大多数食草动物而言，算是人生中本该得到的补偿性极强的享乐。伊万以前也不是没拿过卢卡的头套去参加万圣节游行，至于之后满脸通红的幼鹿低头朝他冲过来追了他半条街这种事，就是后话了。他的思绪又回到了莫德里奇家，愣了半晌才回过神，顺着卢卡的目光向身下看，用双手捂住腾地一声涨得通红的脸，转过身去背对卢卡。  
“我很抱歉。我这就去处理一下。”  
“你是该道歉。我的血就那么美味吗？”雄鹿的语气里听上去像是在生气，但是真的有多少责怪拉基蒂奇的成分，其实也不太好判断，“我说啊，虽然我知道你这家伙睡相一向很烂，不过真的没事吗？真的只是感冒了吗？”  
“是。真的只是感冒。”拉基蒂奇还在捂着脸，他现在有点觉得自己无颜面对莫德里奇了，至少意识到他睡回笼觉时究竟做了什么之后，有一段时间里他可能很难直面卢卡，甚至也有可能无法直面莫德里奇一家了，但是作为成年狐，信守承诺依然是一种好品质，他总归还记得欠了卢卡的东西，“我，我这就起来给你画海报，你今天上午没课吗？要不要在我这里再坐一坐？”  
“已经是下午了……吧。你还真能睡。”莫德里奇扶着绷带坐起身来，伊万极其自觉地让开床帘前的位置，“我得先回宿舍一趟。”  
“好。总是这样。”  
“总是这样？”  
“自顾自地来，让你走却赖着不走，到了让你留下的时候，又离开……”  
卢卡嗤嗤地笑出声，回手撸了两把伊万薄而软的尖耳朵，让那对耳朵一阵神经质的疯狂抖动，“这算什么思春期少年的抱怨，你这小鬼。对了，这周六老妈叫我们回家吃午饭，别睡过头，我十点半在车站等你。迟到的家伙没有鱼肉汤，妈说的。”  
“是你说的吧。”  
“是，是我说的。”雄性的欧洲马鹿爽快地承认了，虽然在睡梦中被从小一起长大的肉食动物舔脑门上的血舔到醒是个无比诡异而又令他心情复杂的事，不过很显然伊万·拉基蒂奇还是个很好逗，逗了之后也很好玩的家伙，也就是说那还是以往他熟悉的那个伊万·拉基蒂奇，这一认知将他的恼火和愤怒冲淡，他掀开床帘，“哎呀……？”  
“Raketa你骗我！”克莱门特站在伊万的其他舍友们身后大喊，“你还是不是兄弟？”  
“你们今天下午不上课？”助教先生试图拿出没什么用的威严，挺胸叉腰，傲视全场，“还是说都翘课了？我可是认识你们每个人的导员的。”

7

我这不算落荒而逃。跟偷情被发现也没有共通之处！我只是心血来潮，想要从窗户离开那儿！  
拜托，我这儿可是三楼哎大哥。还有你是怎么联想到偷情的，拜托。  
那又怎么样？我就是想这么做！  
是，是，好的，不愧是您，永远坚持自己的步调的偶蹄目先生。  
在手机上拌嘴，面对面时就没那么多缺德的骚话，也就能享受一段短暂的平和时光，不知何时起，拉基蒂奇和莫德里奇养成了这种默契。晚饭前拉基蒂奇拎着画好的海报，还有卢卡留在他床下的鞋袜去找人，他其实知道莫德里奇的寝室在哪，甚至他的裤兜里还揣着备用钥匙，但是让食肉动物孤身一人游荡在食草动物的宿舍楼里，好像是这所学校绝对禁止的校规之一。虽然在伊万看来，也该禁止食草动物单独出入食肉动物的宿舍，可是教导员们扯了一大堆什么歧视不歧视和弱者暗示伦理缺失的连篇鬼话，让伊万浑身的毛被肉麻得倒竖起来，到最后他放弃去理解当年制定规则者的脑回路，选择站在楼下，接受好奇的目光的洗礼。  
卢卡倒是不在宿舍里，从外面回来，没来得及换下训练服，只罩了件外套来抵挡冬日雨后放晴瑟瑟的寒风，却罩不住一身的汗和泥土的气味，剧烈奔跑的草食动物的气味扑了伊万一鼻子，赤狐把东西递过去，问要不要一起去吃晚饭，卢卡歪歪脑袋，要他先进屋。  
“我进到你们宿舍楼真的没事吗。”虽然不是没进过，但是在他梦到吃掉了卢卡之后，他不太确定自己是否还是那个他认识的伊万·拉基蒂奇，他不该对自己的家人产生食欲、乃至更深沉和过分的渴望，那不正常，或许他是真的生大病了？尽管此时此刻，拉基蒂奇还能跟什么都没发生一般与莫德里奇对话、开玩笑，可埋在心底的疑惑却开始生根发芽，伸出嫩绿色的小手揪着他的心脏，质问他凭什么还这么泰然自若地去接近莫德里奇。  
想要吃掉家人，是不健康的想法。  
卢卡嗤笑了起来，“就凭你那七两胃，能吃掉谁啊？河马还是大象？”他跳起来一掌拍在拉基蒂奇肩膀上，欢快地把赤狐推进了宿舍楼。

8

莫德里奇还在浴室里，水声哗啦哗啦，公鹿哼着走调的小曲儿，拉基蒂奇坐在桌子前，除了望着天花板打节拍吹口哨之外，无所事事。单身雄性食草动物的单身公寓，从摆设到品味都简单得乏善可陈，一般而言也就只有电脑的配置才能体现出所谓的“品味”。他才不会真的听莫德里奇的使唤，去擦亮那双沾了食肉动物毛发的皮鞋，拉基蒂奇在偷懒耍赖这个技能上，和大多数男孩子一样精通。  
虽然莫德里奇是跳窗跑的，但是拉基蒂奇可是跑得了狐狸跑不了庙，被一寝室的哥们儿直眉楞眼地围在中央，要他好好交代——拉基蒂奇就算说实话，都没人信。他和卢卡，真的除了睡觉之外，什么都没有做。再说了兄弟偶尔挤一张床有什么不对吗？拉基蒂奇也学着卢卡的样子叉腰挺胸，顺便还龇出犬牙来威吓，不过看得出来效果远没有笑果好，最后还是下午上课的预备铃救了他。拉基蒂奇那句求代喊到还没说出口，就有人拍了拍他的肩膀，摆出一副“我们懂得，没事，都是兄弟，交给我们吧”的表情，搞得拉基蒂奇到最后也都没能明白这帮王八蛋究竟明白了什么，以及明明卢卡什么声音都没发出，他们怎么就确定自己床里藏了个食草动物。  
伊万当真百思不得其解，他自个儿当然一点自觉都没有，不过可苦了他那帮同寝室的兄弟，毕竟赤狐的尾巴只要是醒着，就总是在兴奋地摇动、以侧躺的姿势来说，是在不断地拍打着床铺，这点细微的声响对于听觉极端敏锐的肉食动物而言，跟90分贝的噪音也有的一拼。拉基蒂奇对此一无所知，他找到了新的乐趣，开始用膝盖颠卢卡宿舍里的足球玩儿，争取把每个球都颠到橱柜顶上，小个子的雄鹿踮着脚也够不着的地方。  
他其实不是很能理解莫德里奇热衷于足球运动的出发点。在人类统治地面时确实留下了大量的和足球有关的事物和记载，但是那些两只脚的无毛猿早已远行，迁徙至其他星系去，直到动物的文明发展到如今这地步，他们依然无法确定人类究竟去到了哪里，现在又是如何生活，是否还保留着他们离开地球时的那副样貌——在进化中得到动物们学习模仿着人类的样子，重新恢复了繁荣的文明，却也刻下了属于自己的独特印记，像足球这样适合后肢灵活的、甚至是仅限于直立灵长类动物来玩、身体的碰撞对抗又显得格外野蛮的运动，在普罗大众之间并不特别受到青睐，这些年足球重新火起来，倒更像是一种文艺复兴。  
拉基蒂奇小时候也踢球，不过并没有坚持，只是孩子正常摸索发展培养兴趣的尝试，他能和卢卡互相颠球颠三百下也不让球落地，不过他没有多乐在其中，仿佛是那样做的原因只是他能做到，并非从中得到乐趣。而公鹿从中却得到了拉基蒂奇难以理解的乐趣，甚至于即便已经算是半个研究生，也还留在校队里，以拉基蒂奇的猜测，恐怕莫德里奇读研之后，也不会完全与校队切断联系。  
他当然知道现如今，体育明星也是Beastars出头的一条道路，但是亿万生灵中才可能出现一、两个，他实在是没有那种运气可以刚好一脚踏中那几近于无的可能性，至于莫德里奇究竟是怎么想的，拉基蒂奇虽然能明白有志向是好事，却也看得到卢卡脚踏实地去迎接属于他的普通而又现实的生命的一切努力——毕竟，就算是校队的比赛，去欣赏这项运动、以观赏这项运动为乐的观众，也少得可怜。  
“我就觉得你这家伙有点怪怪的，果然今天是真的不正常了。”卢卡的声音在他身后，他又向前跳了一大步，才敢转身，后心毛根根炸起仿佛通了电，“我又得去借梯子……”  
“你可以让我拿下来。”拉基蒂奇挠挠后脑勺，仰头看着在书橱顶上呆着的那四个球，“或者这样。”  
他踹了一脚书橱，足球们得到了新的动能，在书橱顶上滚动撞击，纷纷滚落到地上，伊万被一个球砸在脑袋上，卢卡眼疾手快地去接其他的球，摇晃着脑袋仿佛在不满被锯掉的大角此时的缺席。  
“好像我真没想过似的。找你帮忙，哈哈哈。晚饭想吃什么？”  
“吃法餐。他们说法餐食堂今天有限量蒜香蜗牛供应，是蜗牛诶。”  
“啊哟法餐。真的会享受，成吧，法餐就法餐。”莫德里奇一脸心疼地摇晃着贫瘠的钱包。

9

至于向卢卡这样理论上后肢不那么灵活的偶蹄目，为什么会如此热衷于踢足球这个兴趣，拉基蒂奇也不是没问过。但是莫德里奇会露出那种被学生问住的困惑表情，挠挠下巴又抓抓尾巴，仿佛全身上下都不太得劲似的，哼唧半天也挤不出两个字，最后他也只能耸耸肩，双手一拍一摊，向拉基蒂奇翻个白眼。  
“不知道。”  
不过斯蒂佩·莫德里奇倒是给出过答案，说他们家上数不知道几十代有一位先祖是混血，有兔子的基因，说不定卢卡这是返祖现象，顿时就得到儿子一顿激烈反驳，毕竟以兔子的体型，他不应该热爱玩球，而应该热爱马戏，那种踩独轮车、踩水缸、踩大球的项目，才是兔子的好戏。  
不不不，兔子应该也不会这种项目……还有马戏是严重违反动物权法案的所以也不会有这种节目出现！为什么食草动物的餐桌上的话题都这么沉重可怕啊聊聊更轻松愉快一点的话题不好吗！  
伊万只敢在心里反驳。

10

“明天的比赛你会来看的对吗？”  
“对，去给对面加油……嗷，你这肘子。再有下次我一定不会轻易放过你！”  
“嗯哼，”卢卡一脚把面前的石块踢飞到草丛里，虽然拉基蒂奇有试图掏空他钱包的嫌疑，但是法国菜味道真的相当不错，在餐厅做经理的卡里姆曾经也是一起踢野球的好伙伴，有故人有美食，饭后散步回到寝室的路程便也不显得枯燥，他甚至还喝了一点儿红酒，很克制的一点点，“反正你会过来的。”  
拉基蒂奇算是默认了莫德里奇的说法，他也不知道该如何解释，总之即便他激起心里奇妙的叛逆心思说不去，当脚步停下时，他就已经站在场边。在球场上奔跑、和其他动物对抗的卢卡·莫德里奇，总会让拉基蒂奇问自己，是不是他也曾经有微小的可能性，能活成莫德里奇的样子。  
照着别人的人生轨迹去生活，很大程度上只是一种悲哀的不幸，伊万的脑海中浮现出这句话，肋骨就又被顶了一肘子，这下他可不依不饶，一把拽住卢卡的胳膊，把小个子的公鹿往面前拉，把下颌放置在公鹿金色的脑壳上。  
“别闹了，你都多大了，有点哥哥的样子好不好。”  
“不想被你这变态小鬼说教。”卢卡皱起眉，试图推开伊万，“你这家伙最近真的有点怪怪的……”  
伊万没放手。他虽然烧已经退了，但是还是有一些热度在，不过动物们比人类要更能忍耐病痛，这种程度已经没问题了，可是卢卡·莫德里奇的体温比以往要高得多的多，和卢卡在一起生活、成长的时间太长，伊万从没有碰到过表皮温度这么高的卢卡。  
“你也病了？”他问，“是我传染给你的？”  
莫德里奇一脸迷茫地看着他，最后神情演变成一种想要笑又不能笑、想要逃跑又不能逃跑的格外尴尬而滑稽的表情。  
“没事儿，相信你哥。”他吐了吐舌头，挣开拉基蒂奇，飞快地跑了，“我真的没事儿！你明天一定要来！”

11

拉基蒂奇窝在床上玩手机，床帘放下，以阻挡好奇的目光和切切察察的咬耳朵声。他刚回到寝室，就得到了几声惊讶的问候，整个宿舍仿佛认定了拉基蒂奇晚上不会再回来，就连叫外卖都没算上他，一群年轻的犬科动物凑在桌前舔勺子里咸芝士舒芙蕾的残渣，嘴唇边还有奶白色的碎块和金黄的酥皮，牙缝里还有几粒绿葱花，拉基蒂奇在一片不知从何而来的愧疚目光中爬上床，拉上床帘，卢卡的气味在这间犬科宿舍散的比想象中快，他努力地嗅探，也只能捕捉到仅剩的一丝，甚至有可能只是他一厢情愿的错觉。  
他把毯子披在肩上，假装卢卡的温度还留在那上面。小时候虽然拉基蒂奇和莫德里奇每晚都会为谁睡床打架，不过毕竟是小孩子，打着打着就七横八竖地躺在一起睡到天亮，脸上沾着不知道是谁的亮晶晶的口水去洗漱的情形发生得更多，后来莫德里奇夫妇为了越长越大的孩子们的身心健康着想，在空间有限的房间里改装了上下床，打架的情形倒是少了，可是不知道为什么，少年们还是更习惯睡一张床，却又开始为了新的原因打架——决定谁才是天亮前滚到另一张床上去睡的倒霉蛋。拉基蒂奇看着手机，他哥哥德扬给他发视频消息，说父母要回故乡休长假，明年一开春到入夏前都会留在故乡，提前知会他。视频里，比伊万强壮高大了一圈的公狐眉毛胡子上都沾满了冰雪的颗粒，身后摇摇晃晃走过好几只帝企鹅研究员，不穿任何防护服，在零下四十摄氏度的室外趴在科考站外墙敲敲打打。  
“我们在加固被暴风雪正面好好‘照顾’了一发的防风壁。”视频的最后德扬对伊万解释，“就在小时候你钻到夹层中去差点冻成冰棍的那个生活区。你还记得吗？那次差点吓死我们啦。”  
伊万用四肢箍着毯子，假装那里面裹着一个无知无觉却又生龙活虎的卢卡·莫德里奇，哺乳动物大多数都在漫长的进化中培养出用与同类肢体接触而满足社交需求的行为习惯，他潜意识里或许会觉得卢卡才更是他的同类；可是照照镜子，看到自己长吻边的尖牙和双手的尖爪，他就能明白自己总归不是偶蹄目的动物，在莫德里奇家寄养时也并不是吃树叶子长大，虽然他的大学生活还有两年多才算结束，可是不论是肉食的动物终究有离开家去寻找自己的领地的那天。他的心头和脑袋里涌进纷乱无绪的各种情绪，紧紧地揪着他的心脏，让那跳动的肉块隐隐作痛。  
唔。  
伊万·拉基蒂奇面朝墙壁暗自烦恼着，如同古往今来无数同样对于前路只看得到一片迷茫的年轻人一样，他完全没有任何抵抗地被睡神引领着漂向无忧的梦乡，就连已经欠了两天的作业都忘了。

12

“Raketa，Raketa，亲爱的Raketa，你还醒着吗？”  
“唔，唔唔，大物作业在桌上自己抄……唔唔……”  
“完了，是梦话。”  
“失恋的打击真大啊，我就知道草食类的脑回路要比他正常多了……”  
床帘外的窃窃私语又增加了一些，伊万·拉基蒂奇皱起眉头，把脸往被子更深处埋，为此尻尾已经完全探出了被褥也一无所知，他正在梦里被老斯蒂佩举着扳手追杀出三条街，从莫德里奇家的宅子一直追到社区广场的音乐喷泉，食肉动物大多数的耐力都有限度而强在短时间的爆发力，拉基蒂奇只觉得精疲力竭，绕着音乐喷泉逃了一圈又一圈，眼看着就要绝望地跳进喷泉池里淹死自己算逑，面前突然又伸出一张长吻，像是德扬的面孔，得意洋洋地嘲讽他变态小鬼的跨物种变态爱情是不会有结果的。  
“让开啊！”伊万被梦中的德扬拦着，背后老莫德里奇已经拍马杀到，巨大的扳手闪着骇人的银光就要落在头上，哀嚎声先于疼痛响起来，即便如此，也没能盖过德扬接下来的台词。  
“失恋了，就更要玩B&B，起来啊我们的BM！”  
伊万·拉基蒂奇尖叫着，一脑袋撞在了正蹲在他床前摇晃他的罗贝托鼻子上。后者被撞得两眼冒金星仰躺在地板上不知死活，放在拉基蒂奇床边的书本也一同被扫落到地上。不知是受害者还是加害者的赤狐呆滞地瞪着地上划拉着四肢爬不起来的斑猫，不知道要先掌握哪边的状况才比较好。  
他隐隐约约却又切实记得是对卢卡做了什么之后，才被养父追砍的，只是那场景太过缥缈而又荒诞，就连是在梦中他也不敢抬起眼去正视，只是周围的损友们（甚至包括隔壁猫科寝室的同学）是如何对他的事情这般关心，那就远远超过拉基蒂奇的认知了。再说了究竟是谁那么多嘴，又是谁在他背后添油加醋，才让他变成现在这副很显然已经和现实状况相去十万八千里的风评，拉基蒂奇用手掌的肉球按摩着隐隐作痛的脑袋，捡起被他扫下到地上去的规则书。夜行性的肉食动物们各个瞪大兴奋的眼，就连原本打算早睡的室友们都纷纷放弃了入眠的计划，抱着前爪围坐在稍远处，准备围观。  
“……所以究竟是什么失恋？谁失恋了？”拉基蒂奇依然有些搞不清楚状况，住在隔壁寝室的斑猫罗贝托看向了朗格莱，朗格莱又左顾右盼地把目光投向南美留学生比达尔，面相凶恶的达尔文狐咬了一口与伊万同种的加泰赤狐布斯克茨，布斯克茨抬起前爪，点向伊万的鼻尖。  
“你。”  
拉基蒂奇露出了堪称狰狞的，如同虎斑鲨鱼一般的邪恶微笑，“好的，我明白了。准备感受战场的绝望吧，你们这些狗X养的。”  
“我妈是斑猫。所以我是猫X养的。”罗贝托认真地举手纠正。

13  
野兽与战场（Beast and Battlefields）是年轻动物之间流行已有二十多年的桌面角色扮演游戏，以虚构的动物战争编年史作为世界观基础，玩家们自创人物角色设定，投入到各个严苛的战场上去，有时协作、有时勾结、有时背叛、有时出卖，互相捕食也互相哺喂，在完成游戏阶段性目标的基础上，以角色的存活作为玩家个人胜利目标——在这款游戏刚刚流行起来的时候，有保守派的老古董质疑过这是一种兽性的回归，是文明的退化，会在潜意识中向动物们的内心深处根植动物文明社会花费数千数万年才抹去的杀戮本性，从而引发一系列的暴力问题，其中的佐证之一，就是参与这项游戏的动物，大多数是年轻的，血气方刚的肉食性动物。然而二十年过去，并没有什么B&B玩家袭击其他动物的劲爆社会新闻，反而有监狱中鼓励服刑的犯兽游玩这款游戏，以培养他们的连携合作精神的正面新闻流出，反对的声音也早已消失在风中。作为B&B老牌核心玩家的伊万·拉基蒂奇尚且还没到思考如此深刻的社会问题的年龄，或者说，尽管他认为自己已经到了这个年龄，以他的阅历和思维方式来说，还差得远——拉基蒂奇喜欢玩这款游戏的原因只有一个，这是官方认定的可以替代成年动物每日必须执行的回归野性时间的放松方式之一。  
他的身体并没有任何残缺，客观地评价，是一匹非常俊美的赤狐，有着任何雌性同类（甚至异类）都不会拒绝的魅力，尽管放松室也可以自由选择是使用公共房间或是私人间，但是伊万·拉基蒂奇无论如何都无法适应和不是家人的同族亲密接触，他也并不想和无关的同类交流生活上的烦恼，至于他对莫德里奇的无论是食欲或是爱欲听上去都很扭曲的不足以为他人道的情感，那就更难以说出口了，不如做战场主人（BM, Battlefield Master）来的更痛快。伊万·拉基蒂奇在他们这栋肉食动物宿舍楼中都小有名气，做BM以数值判定公正、情节讲述引人入胜和擅长以口技模仿各类音效烘托气氛享誉圈内，夜行性的肉食动物都乐意找他来主持游戏。  
两个人还都在上中学时，拉基蒂奇开始对B&B感兴趣，那时也曾经试图拉卢卡一起玩，然而虽然他努力了好几次，最后先失去兴趣的却是卢卡。小个子的金色雄鹿用自己的角色卡片和规则书扇着风，伊万正嘟着嘴模仿着魔法战车爆炸的巨大声响，莫德里奇挥手要他停下来。  
“怎么了？果然还是……不好玩吗？”他紧张地盯着卢卡，想要从那只公鹿的脸上得到哪怕是一点点能够赦免他的无力、他的愚笨的宽恕，他不能更承认自己在莫德里奇眼中或许一直都是个乳臭未干的臭小鬼的事实，但是伊万·拉基蒂奇也有着属于他自己的骄傲，那是无论在什么境地下都不会轻易动摇的，卢卡作为他最初的玩伴和玩家（Player），更是他磨练口头表达能力以及察言观色技巧的最佳练习对象，是除了他那对忙碌醉心于极地科研的父母、和沉浸在学海中的亲生兄长德扬之外，第一个与他平等交流的动物，尽管并没有特别热衷，也没有像对待足球那样的狂热的兴趣，却始终保持着足够的耐心予以配合，直到最后因为拉基蒂奇的关系把耐心也消磨殆尽，那完全是伊万自己的责任，不能责怪卢卡。  
“不是，不是这样的，Raketa。”卢卡·莫德里奇把那张角色卡摊在拉基蒂奇面前，他叹了口气，半是好笑、又半是无奈地看着伊万，“你总是在无意识地让着我。是因为你是肉食系，而我是草食动物吗？我看上去是那么输不起的家伙吗？你没发现我的这个角色，已经历经三个不同的故事还存活着，每次都得到了最完美的结局，拿到最好的装备和掉落物，现在负重都快超标了吗？”  
“那，那是因为Lukata你总是在走狗屎运。”拉基蒂奇辩解，他并没有刻意地让着莫德里奇，只是在莫德里奇攻略游戏遇到瓶颈，或是掷骰子点数不理想时，作为BM的他总是想方设法地让故事继续下去，并不想让游戏那么快地结束——虽然这么说来，仿佛确实是他始终在给莫德里奇放水，但是拉基蒂奇在做出行动时，只抱着非常简单朴素的愿望。  
想和卢卡·莫德里奇在一起，时间越长越好。当然，拉基蒂奇只敢在心中悄声赞同着卢卡的一部分质问，莫德里奇绝对是他遇到过的最不喜欢失败的动物了，他曾经亲眼见过踢野球输了的卢卡气急败坏一头撞在树上而折断了半根角的惨烈场景，要是他像平常和其他小伙伴们玩时那样，将一个真实而又残酷的B&B世界展现在莫德里奇面前，说不定真的会被气到失去理智的义兄顶个对穿。不过这种事，伊万·拉基蒂奇认为他一生都不会轻易向莫德里奇承认，虽然他某种意义上，非常羡慕这样笃定而又好胜的卢卡。  
能始终坚持自我的个性，那也是一种幸福吧。为了能够在草食动物家安稳地寄宿，年幼的赤狐多多少少也磨平了一些自己的棱角，尽管在莫德里奇家看来那毫无必要，但是拉基蒂奇从来都不是能理所当然地消费着他人好意的性格。  
卢卡又叹了口气，喃喃地抱怨，“我还以为你之前和我说的，B&B世界多么残酷，行差踏错一步就会彻底毁灭，甚至可能毁掉与世界观相连的主线故事情节什么的，是多么严重又多么值得去挑战的高难度关卡呢。果然我还是不适合啊，这种充满幻想要素的‘残酷’。完全没有难度，不够有趣。”

14

“啊啊啊啊——撕卡啦！”可怜的斑猫罗贝托滚倒在拉基蒂奇的床上，前爪在毯子上又撕又扯又挠，假哭得非常真实，“我的可怜的黑马小巫师！”  
“……我要对黑马萝卜施放复活术！”看不下去这副惨状的邪能牧师朗格莱思量一阵子，最终决定将宝贵的最后一个法术位用在同伴身上，毕竟罗贝托已经是今晚第三个被情绪显然不在状态的凶残BM干掉的玩家了，他们的小队里法伤单位本就是稀缺资源，朗格莱的角色是纯辅助单位面对BOSS手无缚鸡之力，但是他们很显然并不希望在到达BOSS面前之前队伍里的同伴就先后死于凶残BM布下的杀人环境陷阱，“不过我只有邪灵复活术，塞尔吉之后只能成为我的傀儡跟随我行动了，这样你能接受吗？”  
“呜，呜呜……”罗贝托继续蹂躏着拉基蒂奇的毯子，把那条毛毯抓得一缕一缕线头从边缘冒出来也不解气，呻吟着，“我的踏破了两个战场的小萝卜啊……也、也行吧，毕竟在打倒极恶魔王兔之前，我们是同伴。你就尽情地使用我的技能和法术好了。”  
“邪灵复活术只对混乱邪恶阵营的角色有效。罗贝托你的萝卜可是中立阵营，并不适用该法术。”拉基蒂奇铁面无私地戳破了玩家们的幻想，“除非你用掉可以用说服+魅力检定不动武攻略魔王兔的道具‘法则破坏者’转换萝卜的阵营，但是这样就只有和魔王兔正面作战一条攻略道路走到黑了。”  
“恶魔！伊万你这个恶魔BM！”  
“什么鬼，我可是名声在外的，我很珍惜这个声望的。明明是你们的游荡者先生没在进入每个房间之前做陷阱探测才出的事，和我又有什么关系。所以克莱门特你究竟要不要救萝卜？放弃的话我就继续叙述了哦。”  
“让，让我们再商量一下！”  
“10,9,8,7……”  
“啊啊伊万·拉基蒂奇你这个公报私仇的混蛋！不救了！不救了！不用救我了！”  
“……你们试着去抓起萝卜的右后蹄，却硬生生地将那只漂亮的黑色蹄子直接拽了下来。天花板上掉下来的陷阱正在慢慢复位，你们能看到血肉完全黏连在两块板之上的萝卜正在一点一点地伸长，并断裂，肉块甩在地板上，发出‘叭’的声响……”  
“失恋的BM真的太可怕了……”  
虽然不是没听过更加残酷的场景描述，但是很显然此时主持人拉基蒂奇的语气中带着一种非常不合时宜而又幸灾乐祸的喜乐，让参加游戏的所有玩家都不寒而栗起来，伊万愉快地抢过罗贝托手中的角色卡纸板，撕成两半，和另外两个倒霉鬼一起丢进了垃圾桶。  
“另外，我并没有失恋。还有谁想撕卡，我心情非常好，尽管都冲上来送死。”

15

——奇怪，我最近听到了一些传言，听说你告白失败了。你看上谁家的小母狐了，我怎么都不知道？  
——不要听风就是雨的，根本没有这回事。还有我不喜欢小母狐……又不是春天我喜欢什么小母狐，不，停一下，我不管哪个季节都不喜欢小母狐！  
——嗨，现在的大学生，天天都抱着个手机，回家也不跟家里人说话，谁管你喜欢什么，我可跟你讲明白了，春天你爱和谁和谁，可不许带到家里我房间。  
——……没有这回事！你这头鹿脑子里都装了些什么东西！周末我要给妈告状！  
——我这叫勿谓言之不预，提前给你打预防针，识得不识得啊臭小鬼。  
——那你看上谁家的小母鹿也不许带回房间去！  
——那是我房间，你管得着吗？！  
——那也是我房间！

TBC

16

“在收拾行李？你周末要回家去？”  
“嗯，是啊。想要借作业的话，周日晚上才可以借。我还欠了好几天的图没交，这回回去可有得补了。”拉基蒂奇把换洗的衣物和书本一起塞进书包，“我明天晚上去我哥那儿睡，就不回来了，后天一早和他一起回家——你那是什么表情？”  
“真拼啊，Raketa。虽然知道他们家对你的意义很特别，不过草食动物就那么好吗？”  
“草食动物当然很好……不对，塞尔吉奥，停一下！为什么要笑得这么慈祥？！我只是不想比卢卡晚到家而错过奖励的鱼汤，就只是这样，而已！”  
“随你怎么说啦。你就加油吧，亲爱的伊万，全宿舍都会为你默默加油的。”布斯克茨晃荡着尾巴尖靠在拉基蒂奇桌前，无声地盯着伊万，就好像在践行自己的那句“默默加油”，拉基蒂奇耸耸肩，腹诽了一句“你们这些家伙脑袋有毛病吧”，踮着脚从书柜上层取下一瓶透明粘稠的液体，那是他跟化学系的熟人讨要的强力去污试剂，上次回家时拉多伊卡念叨过常用的煎锅因为年代久远的关系，顽固的焦痕和油渍用普通的清洁剂已经难以去除了，那时候卢卡叼着勺子说会用做助教的工资给母亲买新的，伊万却觉得想想办法总还算是有救的。  
更何况，在莫德里奇家，主妇用到煎锅最多的场合是给拉基蒂奇专门准备饭食——无论如何，让草食动物去烹饪动物、甚至可能是同类的肉类实在是太残忍了，中年牝鹿只能用无精卵在口味上多下功夫，而年轻人绝不会拒绝的就是满是不健康的油脂的煎炸类菜肴了。拉基蒂奇当然知道莫德里奇一家不会真的跟他算这个锅的账，但是他心里总还是过意不去，更让他梗在心里的是卢卡叼着勺子说出买个新锅的态度。  
什么东西坏了，什么东西不好用了，花钱买个新的就是了，好像对过去的那些与旧物共同产生的美好回忆也可以任意抛弃和更换。卢卡从来都很果断，不会被感性左右决定，一旦认定什么就会坚定地走下去，直到得到他想要的结果——那么……谈恋爱呢？拉基蒂奇既想知道卢卡在他还没读大学的这几年的情史，也不敢去打听得有多详细，几次旁敲侧击地问卢卡本人，也得到的是不太耐烦的含混回答，或者是岔开话题，最后还是伊万自己自讨没趣地默默退开，生怕也被卢卡果断地替换掉。  
毕竟不是莫德里奇家亲生的孩子，寄养的弟弟讨人嫌，那就把兄长的爱转移到还没成年的亲生妹妹们身上，也不是不可以。拉基蒂奇收好强力清洁剂，像是在给自己打气似的用体重在书包上压了压，轻轻呼出一口气，脸旁伸过来一个小小的装着红色液体的玻璃瓶。  
“我用不着了，送你了。”布斯克茨依然伸着手。

17

“如果你的食草动物实在是难以搞定，你就喝这个吧。看你每天垂头丧气的样子，毛色都黯了。也怪可怜的。”  
拉基蒂奇瞪着那个小瓶，他用不敢置信的眼神瞅着布斯克茨，寒意从尾巴根一直窜到耳朵尖，食肉动物之间一直流传着关于某种可怕的药物的都市传说，说那种药可以唤醒沉睡在基因深处的已经被文明和教化所封印的兽性，让食肉动物重新成为只有在考古文献中才会看到的强大、粗暴而又野蛮的猛兽，那样的食肉动物牙尖嘴利又所向披靡，仅仅是存在着就会让食草动物重新回想起身为食物的恐惧，只会呆立在原地瑟瑟发抖，甚至会主动把脆弱的喉管送到食肉动物嘴边——他看着舍友，加泰赤狐耸耸肩。  
“别搞错，我没有真的用过这个。甚至究竟是不是像传说中那么神奇，也无从验证。因为完全没有必要。”  
“那，那你为什么留着。这东西不该出现在这个世界上！”拉基蒂奇重新找回了自己的脑子和声音，他只觉得手里的东西格外的烫，甚至要烧穿他的掌心掉到地板上，“为什么？！”  
他都不知道要质问布斯克茨的是为什么会拥有这个动物的社会中人人避而不谈的禁忌，或者是为什么要把这样棘手的东西丢给他，他的烦恼又要多上一层。明明单纯的只是在不吓着卢卡·莫德里奇的基础上表达清楚自己的心意就已经够让他头大的了，塞尔吉奥·布斯克茨简直是在把事情弄得复杂了不知几个幂次方！  
“之前我不是在辩论社准备比赛吗，那时候熬夜熬的很厉害，就算是夜行动物也有点受不了……有一次跟队友们去喝完咖啡回来，辩论社活动室里啊，每个人的资料前就摆着这么一瓶，白板上还写着说是对身体无害，根本不知道是谁干的。你知道我们辩论社练习的时候声音很大、也很像在争斗，为了不让保安系统误会，房间里没有监控，所以也没法去抓犯人。”  
“那、那……”拉基蒂奇咽了下口水。建筑系的学生因为课业繁重，大多数都跟他一样是图书馆社或者宿舍部的成员，像布斯克茨这种参加社团活动的动物反而是异类，他也没有立场去指责别人的兴趣和生活方式，他的出生在异国的同类兄弟对他太坦诚，拉基蒂奇一时语塞，甚至大脑也有些停止转动。  
“咱们下学期不是要开始跟事务所去做项目实习了嘛？所以辩论社这学期结束我打算退了。仔细想想，说不定其他社团、嗯，甚至包括你哥哥在的足球队，也有被投放这种东西哦？能让身体感觉不到累，比起动动嘴皮子，动不动就跑十公里的足球队更有可能用……”  
拉基蒂奇瞪大眼睛。布斯克茨纯粹是从辩者举一反三的习惯性思维脱口而出的无心之语，反而让他指尖都一片冰凉。他呆滞地转动舌头，喉咙里“咯、咯、硌”地发出气音，直到布斯克茨收回思索的表情停下来，伊万才结结巴巴地问出问题，“那，草食动物如果喝了这个，会……会出什么事吗？”  
“……伊万·拉基蒂奇，你比我想象得更变态耶。”布斯克茨挠着两个耳朵之间的头壳，完全被伊万的奇思妙想给难住了，“会变得更害怕肉食动物吗？还是会变成会去猎食同类的纯粹的怪物呢……啧你问我我怎么知道？！你不如现在就把它喝了吧，说不定能让你脑壳里的浆糊正常一点！”

18

“所以你还是来看我比赛了嘛。说着不来，说着不来。根本就是在故意跟我闹别扭的臭小鬼。”小个子的雄鹿蹦蹦跳跳地在场边做热身，搭着伊万的肩膀活动腿筋和脚腕，把拉基蒂奇当做一根定位桩绕着他做短距离变速冲刺。莫德里奇脑门上的绷带已经解开了，还没来得及长出来的角只有结了痂的截面可看，等正式比赛开始、卢卡把吸汗的发带戴好，那就更什么都看不出来了。伊万被卢卡指挥着帮他拉伸背筋，他把小个子的公鹿的身体整个反弓着背起来，卢卡的双腿在空中踢蹬，欢呼的样子和少年时第一次爬到上层床铺上去蹦跶的光景渐渐重叠。  
这点运动量对于莫德里奇而言只是最简单的热身，但是拉基蒂奇就被折腾惨了，就连反驳卢卡都变得气喘吁吁。  
“我、我不是臭小鬼……再这么说，生气了啊！”  
“逗你玩呢，还生气，果然是不够成熟的臭小鬼。”莫德里奇仿佛奸计得逞似的，发出嘿啦嘿啦的得意的坏笑，拉基蒂奇还没来得及用同样没营养的垃圾话回击，担任裁判的体育生就吹响了集结的哨音。卢卡放开了伊万，他们的队伍正等着他，更何况他最希望到场的观众正满怀期待地看着他（尽管伊万从未亲口承认过），莫德里奇格外迅速地给了拉基蒂奇一个大大的环抱，又以伊万的身体仿佛烫手一般的高速向后跳开，“打完比赛之后想吃什么？”  
“你要是赢了，肯定会去喝酒。你要是输了，也肯定会去喝酒。答案不就是只有一个吗？”伊万摇着头，上次卢卡听他的提议一起去吃了法餐，这回他理所当然地要听卢卡一回，这才叫公平，“不就只有兹拉坦的酒吧才能满足你了，反正只要给够钱就算掏空他家的冰箱他也不会说什么的。他家的唯一圣地，冰箱。”  
“错，你还得打从心底里承认他是上帝才行。”卢卡高声笑起来，挥了挥手，“我去去就来！你就呆这儿，可别到处乱走！多给我加油！”  
虽然拉基蒂奇总觉得莫德里奇又在占他便宜，但是他一点证据都没有。

19

强迫伊万·拉基蒂奇回忆那天的比赛究竟是为什么变成了事故，他简直一点都想不起来。本来球赛的观众就少，除了球员们的亲友之外，少有真正的爱好观赛者驻足。就算是亲友，也大多数是低头玩手机的时间更多，然后再猛然惊醒，装模作样地朝球场内喊几声加油，时间飞逝，在运动中得到乐趣的踢球者心满意足，而被强拉来的拉拉队也不至于一肚子不满和抱怨。拉基蒂奇虽然不至于全程玩手机，但是要求他目不转睛地盯着卢卡始终集中精神，还是太难为他——他的卢卡是球队的守门员，几乎是球场上最无聊的位置，一种情况除外。  
拉基蒂奇始终不明白校队究竟是出于什么考虑，才要和体育大学的足球专业队组织友谊赛，他在开场时手搭凉棚地数着对面究竟有几头野牛、几头黑熊，最后翻了个白眼，才从肌肉块的缝隙之间找到了勉强挣扎着才挤出一点立足之地的卢卡。之后的比赛状况几乎在意料之中，校队被蹂躏得极惨，比分一度到了9：0，还有三名球员在拼抢中受伤不得不离场——拉基蒂奇坐在他的座位上，只能看到莫德里奇侧脸绷紧的唇角线条，瞪圆了眼睛看着球场中央的混战。  
只有一个法子能逆转这个结果。被那些不讲道理的进球搞得狼狈不堪的小个子雄鹿眼睛里含着一泡永远不可能在比赛中流下来的丢人的眼泪，用戴着手套的毛茸茸的前臂蹭了蹭脸颊，他已经是个大人了，不至于总是用在什么地方撞脑袋来发泄情绪，莫德里奇的脑子里塞满的，只有如何在看似不可能的境地下逆转取胜。  
他的人生仿佛总是在谱写着这样的剧情。卢卡从来不会主动和伊万说起，收养伊万之前，父母很认真地把三个孩子召集起来，说以后我们家可能会变成特殊的家庭，你们也有可能会从普通的快乐的小孩变成有些特殊、甚至会因这份特殊而被侧目被嘲笑的小孩，只是因为有一个孩子需要帮助、也需要爱——我们很善良，但是我们并不愚蠢，如果自己的孩子不同意，那么就只能让拉基蒂奇家再去找其他寄养家庭，这没有什么，不会有人因此受到责怪。卢卡也不会告诉伊万他曾经究竟为了伊万能安稳地生活，耳朵边少些聒噪，他和什么家伙打过架，莫德里奇从来不在乎所谓的代价，他只讨厌失败。他喜欢踢球，甚至，尽管身材有诸多劣势，他却坚持要做守门员，也只有一个理由。  
按照规则，守门员从己方大门出发，带球过掉所有对手将球送入对方球门，即以10分计，“这回算是有点难了。”  
卢卡看了眼在场边发呆的伊万，耸了耸肩，又习惯性地去摸自己的角，摸了个空之后摇了摇头。  
他开始跑起来，伊万·拉基蒂奇的尖声叫喊没能拉住他。

20

拉基蒂奇九个小时之后才从问询室里被放出来，毕竟看到莫德里奇被对手球队的一头狮子中场撞飞、脑袋朝下砸在犀牛前锋的鼻梁上的时候，他几乎一瞬间就失去了理智。他大吼着冲到球场里，一口咬住了那头可怜却不无辜的狮子的尾巴，几乎使出了自己能想象的最大程度的咬合力，球场上一时间完全乱套了。在拉基蒂奇被人从那条尾巴上扯下来之后，医生们才进场，把已经昏过去且在昏迷中被人不小心踩了几脚的卢卡抬出去送到医院，再把几乎完全被咬断尾巴的狮子中场也捎上。而伊万·拉基蒂奇，则在随身携带的双肩包里发现了疑似违禁兴奋剂，被学校保安直接交到了警察手上。  
他的嘴里仿佛还留着那头狮子的腥臭的血味。和莫德里奇的味道完全不同，食肉动物的鲜血浓稠而又腥涩，一跳一跳地刺激着他的口腔和味蕾，无时无刻地不在提醒着拉基蒂奇，他在袭击和自己一样、甚至在食物链上远远高出他的巨大凶兽，拉基蒂奇对于问讯反应极其麻木，他的眼前永远都只有莫德里奇被撞翻、如同一片落叶在空中飞旋的场景。他看到卢卡撞到脑袋了，那可是他的卢卡最自豪的器官，那颗能够思考的柔软的……可能也很好吃的器官，拉基蒂奇的脑袋仿佛也被铁锤重击，一片混乱。直到化验科的警员气呼呼地把一张化验单拍在审问他的警员脸上。  
“拿什么红墨水来耍人！”  
“？他自己都招了，是同学给的？”被蛇鹫化验员愤怒飞踢的杜宾犬警员无辜地抱着脑袋，“你踢我干什么！哎呀！哎呀！好疼！别踢了！”  
“那你的意思是老子在骗你了？学生仔懂个啥，能拿到真货我头拧下来给你踢？！”  
拉基蒂奇依然是一副瞠目结舌的表情，他像个坟头被掘了的孤魂野鬼一般飘到医院，这一天实在是过得太过迷幻，时间仿佛也没了意义，在事故发生的瞬间他的天就黑了，根本就没再亮起来过。他打听到莫德里奇的病房，刚好在门外碰到来送病号饭的斯蒂佩。  
“……”他张张嘴，不知道该对老莫德里奇说什么，他明明就在现场，卢卡就在他眼皮子底下窜到乱战的球场中央，一切发生得太快，伊万被本能驱动的时间也太长，回过神来时竟然难以很好地整理思绪，最后还是被中年雄鹿抱在怀里亲了额头，说你没事被放出来就好，也算长个教训，咬狮子多危险啊。  
“卢卡，卢卡还好吗。”  
“断了几根肋骨，加上脑震荡。”斯蒂佩一脸轻松地读着病房门前的病历说明，“还不错？”  
“究竟哪里还不错了……”  
“没缺胳膊少腿的，下半生也不会因此受到影响，不是很好吗？”  
“怎么会不受影响。”伊万心想，这就是我搞不懂这家人的原因，偶蹄目的动物都这么心大吗？  
“没听说过撞坏脑袋的人，会失忆吗？”老莫德里奇对着拉基蒂奇挤眉弄眼，不知道是在说真心话还是开玩笑。拉基蒂奇呆愣了一会儿，跟着老莫德里奇走进病房。卢卡瘫在病床上，面前的小桌板支棱着平板电脑放电影，拉基蒂奇听台词和配乐就知道是两周前他和卢卡一起去看的特摄机战片《机械兔撕拉》，卢卡没精打采地跟着片子里饱受残害的普通市民一起哼唧上啊兔撕拉打倒冒牌货，直到饭盒放到面前才挪开眼睛。  
“老爸。”他虚弱地笑了笑，老莫德里奇擦了擦眼角俯下身吻了儿子，拧开饭盒盖儿，卢卡这才看向伊万。  
“哟，这位尖嘴巴的狐狸小帅哥，你谁啊？”  
伊万·拉基蒂奇觉得自己的心脏都停摆了，下一秒，他意识到自己已经直接跳过了卢卡的病床，冲到了病房的窗边，正一只脚跨到窗框上，卢卡从被子里伸手揪住他的尾巴。  
“……好、好了好了好了好了，咳咳咳咳咳……真是开不起玩笑啊Raketa！我没有忘记你！忘记我亲爹也不会忘记你……啊爸别抢我的汤求你了……”  
拉基蒂奇终于觉得自己的魂儿回来了。他以一种诡异而又灿烂的满足笑容一头栽倒在莫德里奇的病床上，呼呼大睡。  
“那他的这碗汤我喝了啊。”老莫德里奇跟大儿子做口型，他也还没吃东西，一下班就被妻子赶到医院来，本以为还要顺便去局子里捞人，没想到伊万只是挨了一顿口头数落，并没有什么严重到可能会退学的大事，倒是省了大人的一通折腾，不过教训还是要给的，孩子心心念念的，老母亲的爱的羹汤，是肯定不给喝了。  
“嗯。”


	2. Chapter 2

21

一块肋排，三分熟，外壳上咖啡色的焦痕闪闪发亮，切下一块叉起来，内里白色的筋膜已经被粉色的微微膨胀的肉质收紧，完美的切面诚恳地邀请着，“我很美味，请不要辜负。”  
他看看手里的叉，香甜的油脂顺着餐具银闪闪的柄滑落而下，把指尖的细绒毛粘合在一起；同样金属质地的刀子横在餐盘边，完美的餐桌礼仪，代表着使用这副餐具的主人尚未饱腹，肉汁还弥留在未开刃的刀上，他低下头，像是在思索如何舔干净那一丁点儿的煮熟的血水，才能显得优雅。  
何须如此装模作样？一个声音问道，你的饵食还多得是，摄食本就该追寻本能，你的本能就是如此的野蛮丑陋，自欺欺人才是对自己最大的亵渎。他惊惶地抬头，发问的那只公鹿躺在餐桌上，胸肋的部位被切开，血安静地流淌。卢卡·莫德里奇转向他，已经扩散的瞳孔倒映出他的暗淡的僵硬的身影。  
“少爷，你究竟是怎么想的啊？”  
拉基蒂奇手里的笔砸到了他的脚趾上，他被吓得不轻，鬼知道他最近究竟中了什么邪，就算呆在莫德里奇的病床旁都能做吓死狐不偿命的白日梦，莫德里奇半躺在床上啃苹果，一面伸着脖子凑到他身边去看桌板上的纸张，拉基蒂奇一个激灵举着纸蹦跶到距离卢卡一米远的地上。  
“你他妈的要干什么？！”  
“嗨，给你出出主意啊，你不是在写检查。反正闲着也是闲着。”莫德里奇故意吧唧嘴咬苹果，幸灾乐祸的得意劲儿总是让伊万忍不住想把他揪起来摇晃，他也就只能在心里想想。伊万·拉基蒂奇虽然跟违禁的药剂撇清了关系，但是袭击友校同学却是在众目睽睽大庭广众，更何况既然跟药物造成的客观影响无关，学校能对他做出的最大程度的保护，便是让他暂时休学回家做检讨；拉基蒂奇在家呆着总觉得自己像条米虫，便自告奋勇地替老莫德里奇夫妇承担了送饭和陪护的工作。  
他本来以为在卢卡身边，这份检查能写得更顺利些，不知道是意料之外还是情理之中，他握着笔，一句话都憋不出来。卢卡靠在床头跟他大眼瞪小眼，慈祥的神态像极了抓包时值青春期正偷看动物繁殖知识杂志的傻儿子的老父亲。伊万·拉基蒂奇被那眼神看得从心底里不是一股子滋味儿，这次是他第一次意识到，虽然他的食草动物有时看上去比肉食动物还要凶悍，但是终究是一匹在绝对强大的蛮力面前无能为力的食草动物，拉基蒂奇进行着诡异的、如果卢卡有一双能够透视他大脑活动的眼睛怕不是要从床上跳起来揍他的脑内活动，依然举高着那一叠还没落下一个字的稿纸。  
“……你笔头插到室内拖鞋里了。”  
“啊……哦……好痛！”

22

“亲爱的狮子君，我诚挚地向您致以最真诚的歉意……哎呀不对……重来！”  
“Banana！”  
“尊敬的各位领导，各位来宾，各位观众朋友们，大家晚……呸！”  
“THIS IS SPARTA——!”  
“今天叫大家来不为别的，就是为了朗读这份检讨……哇啊啊啊啊啊啊你能不能把声音关小点！”  
“Lok'Tar Ogar！”  
“卢卡！”  
“昂？”  
“你声音，声音小点儿！”  
“我现在要做一项既无先例、将来也不会有人仿效的艰巨工作。我要把一个人的真实面目赤裸裸地揭露在世人面前。这个人就是我。”  
“够了！停！别闹！”  
“驴梭的忏悔录都不能给你一点灵感吗？伊万啊伊万，你已经没救啦。”莫德里奇摇晃着那颗金色的脑袋，膝盖上摊平着那台平板电脑，他的小桌板借给拉基蒂奇之后，能进行的娱乐就少了很多，除了看看电影之外，就只剩下玩拉基蒂奇，赤狐气哼哼地又撕掉一张稿纸，在书包里乱掏一气，卢卡从被子里伸出脚对着那根蓬松而又粗壮的尾巴轻踹一脚，用脚趾点点病床对面的储物柜，又偏过头去示意伊万看床头柜。  
拉基蒂奇在地板上跺脚跺得咚咚响，取了手机又取了耳机回来，瞪卢卡。  
“我要回家，留你一个人在这儿躺着。”  
小个子的公鹿金色的后脑勺随着咕咕的笑声在枕头上来回碾动，几根发丝留连在布面上，伊万恼羞成怒地把稿纸丢到卢卡怀里，卢卡装模作样地惨叫一声叫痛，这回可赚不了伊万一分钱的同情心，眼见着伊万把耳塞杵到耳朵眼里背过身子打定主意要跟他打冷战，莫德里奇才像是重新拾起了两人之间培养多年的默契似的，拍了拍伊万的肩膀。  
“嘿嘿，你过来，我有话要跟你说。”  
拉基蒂奇噘着嘴，看上去那副布满尖牙为了撕扯血肉而生的长吻又硬生生伸了一截，不仅能挂上莫德里奇家厨房里的所有油壶，就连一家人出行用的雨伞也能堪堪负担住，他的尾巴扫打在盖住卢卡大腿的被面上，直到尾巴被拽着，才不情不愿地扭过脸，给卢卡一张三角形的侧脸。  
“干嘛。”  
“你坐近点儿，我跟你说悄悄话。”  
“少爷，”拉基蒂奇用上之前卢卡调侃他的口吻，“咱这屋里还有别人吗？您还悄悄话。”  
“你怎么知道没有。”卢卡一脸严肃，“门口站着的那不是人吗？”

23

“好了，我现在已经靠过来了。你有话快说，我今天一定要把检查写了。”  
伊万·拉基蒂奇气喘吁吁，一身冷汗将将退去，耳廓上炸起的绒毛还不尴不尬地立着，看上去像是被他咬断了尾巴的受害狮子刚刚摸到这间病房里来找他算账似的，他上下牙互相咬着，从喉咙深处挤出声音来和莫德里奇说话，后者半躺在病床上胸肋处裹着夹板僵硬得仿佛恐怖片里的千年古尸，跟他张牙舞爪地互相挠了几下就嬉皮笑脸地求饶了，只留下不知为何气鼓鼓的拉基蒂奇自个儿暗自消化着那一团闷气。  
他当然知道，莫德里奇喜欢花式逗他玩儿，他本来也没打算瞒着卢卡他被休学了，毕竟卢卡·莫德里奇是他学长，在学校里也有一票朋友，拉基蒂奇想怎么瞒都是白费劲。他只是不知道该如何向莫德里奇去解释导致他被休学的诱因，警方替他洗清了和违禁药品之间说不清道不明的嫌疑，他总不能直截了当对莫德里奇坦白说不想让自己的食物被松肉锤击打得又薄又软影响口感吧？恐怕这样的话说出口，过个半小时，那位杜宾犬警员就又要苦着脸问“怎么又是你”了。拉基蒂奇闷闷地，一边接受着他的玩伴和兄长未曾阐明的想让他打起精神的好意，一边为了自己始终被莫德里奇当做一个反应有趣的玩具来逗弄的事情而不满。他甚至怀疑，当年莫德里奇夫妇让他跟卢卡一起住，用的是这副“送你个小玩具，拿去玩”的口吻。能把肉食动物的幼崽当做宠物的，以伊万·拉基蒂奇那简单而又贫瘠的寄养生活经验来说，也就只有这一家人如此万里挑一又特立独行。  
他撑在卢卡床头，两只前爪都按在枕边，居高临下地看着咯咯乱笑又牵动了伤处倒吸冷气的小个子公鹿，就像是被唤起了深藏在DNA深处的捕食本能，他的祖先也一定是这样强横且不讲道理地俯瞰着被按倒在地的猎物，弱小的食草类动物慌乱而又湿热的气息打在他的脸上，从喉咙里嘶嘶地漏出无声而又绝望的哭泣，以此作为其微不足道的生命与世界告别的遗言，就如同千万年前的草食类就该当这样，被捕食，被用作供养，被为所欲为，只能品尝绝望——拉基蒂奇呼哧呼哧地瞪着莫德里奇，等他回过味来，心里的别扭倒被忐忑冲刷掉大半，被肉食动物以这种姿态强横地注视，对于食草动物而言已经算是被很过分地冒犯了，卢卡为此把他踹下床、踹出病房门，都是理所当然。  
“你再近一点。”莫德里奇催促道，“我又抬不起头来，快点。”  
“我会摔你身上的。”伊万放弃了和卢卡争执或是去辩解，反正他从来没赢过，“我怎么就没跟塞尔吉奥一起去辩论社……”他小声嘀咕，发出不会被接受的抗议，“你以为我的胳膊能撑多久我的天……压到你伤口怎么办……”  
拉基蒂奇几乎是自暴自弃地，完全爬到了病床上，虽然和莫德里奇算是从小就习惯了肢体接触，但是仿佛要跳贴面舞似的几乎要完全面对面贴着，也是少有的体验，他静静地等着卢卡笑骂着说他是变态小鬼这么恶心的事情也做得出来叫他滚蛋，那样他就能把自己那点扭曲而又诡异的爱意顺着卢卡给的台阶藏藏好，重新当回那个被视作是可以玩的有趣幼崽的义兄弟，找一些荒唐却无法反驳的理由涂完他那份狗屁不通的检讨，这样日子便能就这么继续过下去。  
赤狐的耳朵都没精神地耷拉了下来，他闭着眼，大义凛然地等着被捉弄，莫德里奇对他只有对于兄弟的爱，不会、也不应当有更多，他早早就知道，却总还是抱着些不切实际的幻想，就像所有被爱情冲昏头脑的愚蠢的青年动物一样。  
有个温暖而又坚实的东西抵住他的胸膛，硬硬的，拉基蒂奇不敢置信地睁开眼，卢卡把额头抵在他的胸前，虚弱而又潮湿的气息浸到了他的衣服里。  
“你别动。”  
伊万呆呆地应声，卢卡又重复了一次“不要乱动”，他急急忙忙地回道绝对不会乱动，承载体重的四肢因为发酸疲劳微微颤抖，拉基蒂奇就好像是从莫德里奇的额头里接受了什么奇妙的力量似的，硬是又拔出一股子力气，好让卢卡能继续把脑袋埋到他的胸前。  
“你别动，我角痒，你让我蹭蹭。”卢卡·莫德里奇心安理得地把伊万当成了缓解鹿角长出时必然会产生的痒痛的狐型树桩，拽着他，抵着赤狐的身体摆起了头。

24

“好啦别生气了，你要不要吃苹果？”  
“哼！”拉基蒂奇蹲在储物柜前奋笔疾书，他气得跑去楼下绕着病房转了三圈，才消解了几乎全部被莫德里奇玩弄幼小脆弱的心灵的愤怒，刚好上楼时碰到狮子家的家长，对方倒是没太为难他，毕竟狮子和狐狸之间体型差距太大，大人们总觉得小型食肉动物不会无缘无故去袭击比自己强大的动物，拉基蒂奇的行为必有隐情，这份体谅反而成了催促伊万完成检讨书的额外动力——至少，不管怎么说，咬别人总是不对的，这确实是应该检讨的地方。他工作的时候卢卡没再烦他，安安静静地躺在床上插着耳机玩游戏，天黑前卢卡的两个妹妹过来看望了一下伤病员，顺便还留下了三块出门玩时没吃完的可丽饼，拉基蒂奇不声不响地吃了一块火腿味鸡蛋馅儿的，莫德里奇装作沉迷游戏的样子，没搭理他。直到天黑，拉基蒂奇拖拖拉拉地快要掰扯完了，才听到卢卡跟他说话。  
“苹果苹果。”莫德里奇非常雀跃的样子，“水果刀在卫生间洗手台上。”  
拉基蒂奇翻了翻白眼，现在的卢卡·莫德里奇没人帮忙根本下不了床，他说这话根本就是自己要吃苹果，伊万只是捎带上的，再说伊万这只肉食动物也吃不了多少水果，那些玩意儿糖分太高总是惹得他肠胃乱出气，归根到底受用的也就是卢卡本人。他最后在稿纸上涂了一行表示自己真的非常抱歉感到遗憾云云的废话，把那叠稿纸捏成一团球，用投篮的姿势丢进书包。纸团砸在书包口，掉到地板上，卢卡嗤嗤地笑出声，突然又意识到现在他是有求于人，这才装模作样地清了清嗓子。  
“吃苹果之前我要去洗手间。”  
“你就不能一次性把要求都说完吗。啊？！”  
“我是病人！我就要上洗手间！”卢卡不知是真是假地在床上闹腾起来，“恶毒护工虐待病人啦！不让病人上厕所啦！”  
伊万抓抓脑袋又抓抓尾巴，乖乖地先跑去取了水果刀，削好了苹果，切成块，往装模作样且尽情尽兴地无理取闹着的公鹿嘴里塞了一块，这才扶着终于安静下来的卢卡下了床，莫德里奇颤颤巍巍地扶着床头的护栏，整个躯体都是僵硬而不知所措的，挺着个打满夹板的胸肋哼哼唧唧地向前挪，拉基蒂奇捏着莫德里奇的臂膀，暗暗地用了些力气。  
卢卡往他身边又靠了靠。  
“扶好！”他一边嚼着苹果，一边口齿不清地说傻话，“你看，我这样都像是你的大着肚子的雌性啦，当然我并不能大肚子就是了。”  
“……又瞎说八道。”

25

“遇到什么事就想跳楼可还行，你就根本就是个幼稚的臭小鬼。”  
“……你还直接从我宿舍跳窗跑路呢，你还有脸说我。”伊万一面往卢卡手里挤洗手液，一面几乎是本能地回嘴，“我这就是，上梁不正下梁歪，上行下效，这位老哥哥你识得唔识得啊。”  
小个子的公鹿倚在墙边，搓着双手的泡沫，沉思了一会儿，才举起一根满是白沫的手指，在伊万眼前摇晃，“我觉得罢，你要换个思路，你这样不行。”  
“你指什么不行？”伊万·拉基蒂奇一把拽住那根手指，把那只不安分的蹄子都放到了水龙头下，“哥你这人也太恶毒了，居然敢说你弟不行。”  
另外一只沾着洗手液的手绕过来，捏住他的鼻子，他努力呼吸，也只能嗅到肥皂水和淡淡的莫德里奇的味道，“那么害怕我忘了你啊？记忆丢了，再重新培育新的，更美好的记忆不就好了。如果我真失忆了，我什么都不知道，你说你是我爸爸，我都信……嗨，你要是骗我说我跟你生了一个足球队，我都能信啊！小伙子为什么你连这点信心都没有呢？”  
为什么会信这种事啊？！这根本就不是失忆而是智商也没了吧？！谁会失忆到连自己性别都搞不清楚啊——而且为什么要生那么多啊？！拉基蒂奇把鼻子从莫德里奇的荼毒下拯救了出来，他不可避免地想象了一下拥有食草动物和食肉动物的血统的成堆的尖嘴长角混血幼崽在身边滚动玩耍的憨样，最后还是摇了摇头，把那幻象摇散。  
“秘密。”他故作神秘地站直身体，好让自己跟卢卡的体格差距更明显一些，“是我的秘密。你想知道答案，就得拿你的秘密来换……不过Lukata你在我这里根本没有秘密，所以我才不会告诉你，毕竟你是那么乖的好学生，怎么会有坏孩子才会有的秘密呢。”  
“嗯哼~”莫德里奇那短小的尾巴兴奋地摇动了起来，拍打在他那贫瘠的、躺在病床上时间太久仿佛更加扁平而显得仿佛不存在的臀大肌上，“谁知道呢~”他哼起了小曲儿，搭着伊万的肩膀往病床的方向挪了几步，才拽住了伊万的尾巴。  
“你倒是问我啊，秘密。快问！”  
“……你先松开！”

26

“那么，面对在你面前颤抖的，神秘的、不知道名字的兔子少女，她看上去那么柔弱恐惧又那么无助，蜷缩在墙角，像是已经失去了理智，就算在此时化为你口中的食粮也不要紧——你要做什么呢？”  
“我要……进行精神分析技能检定。”  
“Raketa我提醒你一下，你的角色可没额外点精分技能点，只有初始值哦，而且现在对方已经完全混乱了，你可以先过一个幸运，如果检定成功，我允许你通过角色扮演来说服我争取到奖励骰。”  
被子下隆起的山包动了动，伊万·拉基蒂奇也就顺着那动静向卢卡看过去，后者露出了诡异而又狡猾的笑容，弯下腰，扑在满被满床的书籍纸张上。  
“不许偷看我的模组。”  
被看穿心思的赤狐窘迫地轻咳了一声。  
卢卡·莫德里奇在医院里躺了一周，医生和护士们都嫌两只年轻的动物在病房里太闹腾，赶紧开了出院证明，把他打发回家静养，卢卡实在是受不了母亲的眼泪和妹妹们过分好奇的关怀，几乎是用逃难的姿态裹着拉基蒂奇回到了学校。他自己的学业也被这场意外耽误了不少，就更别提学校、家、医院三头跑的拉基蒂奇，再过两周，这学期的课就结束了，莫德里奇要是还躺在医院，拉基蒂奇这一学期的学费也就白交了——卢卡在伊万拼命补课补作业的当口，只能无聊地躺在宿舍里看书玩电脑，有精神的时候给那些选修了他的课的学生们改论文，学期快结束，大家都得对自己、对他人有个交代。拉基蒂奇抱着布斯克茨和比达尔的作业笔记在图书馆抄到爪抽筋，才赶在考试周之前勉强达线，他头昏脑涨几乎到了极限，却也没忘了顶着校园里各色奇怪的眼神去草食动物的食堂给卢卡带饭。  
那件事情还没彻底结束。伊万的检查交上去，学校出于各种考虑，并不准备在考试前公布处理结果，他的态度也不够像是真的犯了罪那样谦卑，于是拉基蒂奇就这么一路梗着脖子在校园里乱窜乱逛，倒是让他从普通的默默无名的学生一跃成为学校里的出名人物。  
他倒是不想用这种方式出名。伊万照样去给卢卡送食物，在寝室里闷得也快长蘑菇的雄鹿对学校里的事仿佛一无所知，挥舞着纸张一脸得意洋洋的样子，说卧床休养也挺好的，趁这个时间自己掌握了新的知识和技能——做桌游的主持人，甚至还学着论坛里的成品，写了原创故事模组，要伊万来帮他测试。  
拉基蒂奇一脸呆滞。他的第一门期末考就在五天后，他还有几篇选修课的小论文没来得及写完，他明明有无数个合情合理的拒绝莫德里奇的理由，但是无论如何都说不出口。  
“……那，总之，我先靠过去。”伊万盯着卢卡一上一下地微微颤动的耳廓，一字一句地往外挤牙膏，“如果她还是不愿意看我，就在一个安全的距离停下，然后蹲下来——考虑到我是一只黑熊。”

27

拉基蒂奇站在草食系宿舍的走廊，把后背贴在卢卡的房门上，他和莫德里奇的游戏进行到终盘，正明着摆着要让他的那张角色卡推开最终决战场地的大门，去面对残酷的真实，莫德里奇有客人来访。赤狐原以为那两个警察是来找自己的，他站起身迎上去，对方直接略过了他，说和卢卡有事要谈。  
伊万又惊又怕地看一脸平静的卢卡，说那件事和卢卡没任何关系，都是他脑子里进了水，警察里看上去比较好说话些的那只骆驼把他推出去，指出他才是这间屋子里最没关系的无关人员。拉基蒂奇原本还想把耳朵附在门板上偷听动静，结果屋子里低沉的说话声还没响起几句，门板就被踹了一脚，他捂着嗡嗡作响的耳朵一屁股坐在地上，气得在走廊的木地板上留下几道抓痕。又等了二十来分钟，警察们开门走出来，示意伊万可以进去，顺便把手里的齿痕拓印塞进公文包。  
拉基蒂奇鼓起勇气伸手去拦，问警察们采集食草动物的牙印是要干什么，毕竟让他去想，他无论如何也想象不出莫德里奇扑到什么动物身上、撕咬对方血肉的样子，警察们上下打量着他，最后用一种社会人看学生仔的无奈口气嘱咐他最近这阵子走夜路注意安全。  
“我挺安全的。”拉基蒂奇又梗着脖子跟大人们较劲儿，卢卡在屋子里叫他，他又摆出一副全世界仿佛除了他之外都对他念念不忘的食草动物有些不该有的想法的样子，直到卢卡叫了他第二遍，他才听出那话音里隐隐的不耐烦。  
“你倒是看点新闻。”骆驼警察拍了拍他的肩膀，目送他回到屋子里。拉基蒂奇没来得及揣摩对方到底什么意思，布斯克茨给他发短信，问他在哪，说学校召集所有的肉食动物学生开紧急安全会议，舍友们能给他留个座。  
伊万看向卢卡，他敏锐地意识到，有些什么东西把他的兄长蒙上了一层有些陌生的面纱，但是卢卡如同平时一样的平和而又镇静，对他的态度也一如既往，偶尔的恶作剧和促狭也恰到好处、从未出格，就好像他们之间所有的那些在旁人看来有些亲密过头的接触和相处模式，是马鹿这个种群中年龄相仿的小崽子们惯常表达亲昵的方式一样。他张张口，低头看着莫德里奇，后者摆弄着手里翻到最末尾的纸张，又看了看被放到床头的，伊万那张已经满身疮痍的角色卡。  
“我觉得我这张卡是要彻底撕了，这头熊你是非得宰了不可。”他跟卢卡笑着，莫德里奇做主持人的时候下手可真够狠的，就算是自己故事里的NPC，也杀得干净利落，故事中的那副惨景把伊万的角色逼到将疯未疯的地步，比伊万跟朋友们玩儿的时候使坏的程度恶劣多了，“下次再轮到我来做主持人，我可得把这个场子讨回来。”  
莫德里奇抬手，拂了拂落到眼前的，柔软的金色头毛，把那微卷的毛发别到脑后去。  
“你去吧，我等你回来。路上小心。”

28

“我失学啦。”伊万从会场里出来，站在路边跟德扬打电话，“没学可上了。”  
“那你来科考站过冬？说不定能长一身雪似的白绒毛。”手机里，他的大哥胡子眉毛上都结着霜雪的块儿，镜头一晃，拉基蒂奇的父母，两张尖脸就带着坏笑出现，他知道这几天极地雪过天晴，观测站的科学家们会借着去海上破冰的由头外出散心，海洋生物学家们更是会借此机会去追踪观测一直关注的鲸类族群，拉基蒂奇的父母嘻嘻笑着叫他白毛儿砸，动辄就带上古怪的企鹅语口音，咕咕嘎嘎地怪笑，全无个长辈威严的样子。  
“虽然失学，却还是要考试。就算要去，现在哪来得及订票。”伊万想了想，还是没跟父母说会上的事，他的家人距离他太远，哪里有那么长的手去管这光怪陆离的现代社会里发生的怪状，“你们开春就回来度假？不如再晚一阵子，最近这一片不太安宁。”  
“我们没事儿，主要是也快到必须轮换的限期了，倒是你，别老麻烦别人家，缺钱就讲。”  
“不缺钱。”伊万心想，跟养父母骗零花钱，大家都各凭本事，再说他换毛期时还有外快可赚，哪儿有那么多生存压力。他后背被比达尔拿脑袋拱了一下，拧过头，正好看到舍友们三三两两地跟在身后面，不知道跟了多久。他跟父母草草交代了一下紧急会议上说的，肉食动物全部遣散回家复习，期末考试延期的决定，便挂了电话，和舍友们一起回到宿舍去收拾行李。  
说是收拾行李，他倒是可以去莫德里奇的宿舍呆着，便坐在床上抱着腿，看同学们哼哼唧唧地打包。年轻的肉食性动物们谁都没经历过这种事，但是新闻通报上死去的年轻动物分明在告诉他们，这座学校对于捕食者也并不安全。暗红的液体烙在伊万的视网膜上，最早的受害者已经是卢卡回城里锯角之前的事儿了，原本警方只把那作为个别事件，却没想到事态一点点变坏，被谋杀的食肉动物越来越多，死去的还只有食肉动物——尖牙利嘴在这位死神面前似乎全无招架之力。拉基蒂奇少见地觉得脊梁上起了一层白毛汗，人生中第一次意识到，他不仅仅是捕食者。  
社会同样也可以赋予他被捕食者的角色。他感到一种战栗，一种头一次体会到了莫德里奇一生中只能处在的那种境地的战栗，他难以想象卢卡究竟是用什么样的心情那么长久地面对他，把他当做家人。  
“你用完了吗？我的笔记。”布斯克茨在他面前伸手，伊万从神游天外的状态下回过神，嗯嗯答应着去桌前给舍友翻找，他有一种自己这学期的成绩单一定是一泡污的预感，但是布斯克茨要回加泰罗尼亚，借了别人的东西总该要还。他翻了桌上没找到，在书包里找到了，翻包的同时手指还触到一个小瓶子。  
拉基蒂奇挠挠头。他分明记得那瓶红墨水被警察拿走化验去了，但是也正因为如此，才为他洗脱了接触禁药的嫌疑，红色墨水这东西满大街都是，在校的学生更是容易接触，警察们也没必要非把这恶作剧的证物还给他。  
“上次……”伊万压低嗓音，左右看看，见其他人都乱哄哄地做着自己手上的事，拉着布斯克茨到一边，“你给了我几瓶……那个？”  
“……伊万·拉基蒂奇，你喝这个还上瘾了？！总共就只有一瓶，你还想要多少，我的天！”  
“别、别嚷嚷！跟你说认真的……你没再给过我别的吧？”  
“……”布斯克茨上下打量着他，也被拉基蒂奇毫无逻辑可言的问话搞得满头雾水，尤其是那一副认真的样子，更使他混乱，“……当然，必须，不可能，给你更多了。我就只有那么一瓶……真的那么有用？”  
伊万意识到，他在布斯克茨的眼里，已经摆不脱奇怪的标签了，他倒也不计较，再说，他的这帮兄弟其实也不太知道怎么让他重新打起精神，有些事情撒开了打闹反而能让人松口气。他知道自己不能再指望布斯克茨了，便拉扯嘴角，露出一个他自以为的最为奸邪反派的笑容。  
“你以为呢。”

29

“为什么警察会要你的牙印？”  
“你的这张卡算是完了。下次要继续努力，亲爱的Raketa。”  
卢卡显然是被问的愣住了，伊万像是那种仿佛要被抛弃的小狗似的，好看的眼睛湿漉漉的，又期盼，又害怕得到什么残酷的答案。小个子的雄鹿像是早就知道会有这一日似的，低下头，叹了口气。  
“Lukata，你……”  
“伊万·拉基蒂奇。”  
伊万哎了一声，忐忑地，坐在卢卡的床沿边上，手指扣紧在床板，就差把厚重的板材抠出几个窟窿眼，好叫自己在挨踹时能稳住身体。他闭着眼等卢卡发作，等了好久，试探地睁开一条眼睛缝，发现莫德里奇的脸凑到自己跟前，屏着呼吸，金棕色的大眼睛瞪圆了看他。  
“你真的，没遇到什么事吧？”  
赤狐不安地开口，尾巴在床面上扫来扫去，就连耳朵都飞着向后立起来，卢卡又往他身边凑了凑，大抵是伸出前臂去环抱住他的后背，就能紧紧地拥抱住的那种距离；年轻的公鹿脑门上长出的粗短的枝丫顶住他的脑壳。  
“倒是闻闻看，我的味道有变过吗？来，你可以凑得更近点儿，我闻起来像是遇到什么事的样子吗？”  
恐惧的、愤怒的、扭曲的，过于强烈的负面情感，会让食物的肉质变坏，这是铭刻在拉基蒂奇本能中的认知，他来不及去对卢卡辩解，至少他不能真的对面前的莫德里奇承认，他可能真的把自己的义兄当做最美味的食粮——但是那一股让他安心又喜悦的气味钻进鼻腔，直直地扑到粘膜上，唾液毫无出息可言地分泌了出来。  
简而言之，伊万·拉基蒂奇闻莫德里奇的味道，闻得饿了。  
公鹿依然保持着和伊万过于亲密的距离，伊万没什么出息地吸鼻子、咽口水的小动作，被他完全地捕捉了，他的目光直至伊万的喉结滚动结束之后，才重新落回到赤狐的脸上。  
“你这样说。”拉基蒂奇努力地在那一股甜美的气味中找寻理智和逻辑的清明，他还是想最后努力一下，“可是为什么，明明你受伤住院了那么段时间，警察会来找你问话呢？这件……事件，”拉基蒂奇比划了一下，“和你究竟有什么关系。”  
令人上瘾的气味远离了。卢卡歪着头，用一种格外怜爱的态度拍了拍伊万的后脑勺。  
“真的没什么。倒是你，气味变了。味道……有点陌生。你沾了什么东西过来？”

30

伊万·拉基蒂奇此时才意识到，莫德里奇是真的，也有着一肚子的不会轻易与他人道的秘密的。他站起身，重新把书包背回身上，按照学校的要求，他得回到莫德里奇的家里去，这次的连环凶杀事件受害者全部都是中小型的食肉动物学生，食草动物反而第一次成为了被怀疑的对象，但是受害者身上留下的咬痕又切实是肉食动物才会有的尖锐牙印——他抱臂等着卢卡从床上挪下来，慢吞吞地穿好衣服、在宿舍里走来走去把回家住所需的书本丢进行李箱，抽抽鼻子。  
“你……为什么？”他没头没脑地问卢卡，自己也知道实在是个太不着边际的问题，轻咳了一声，补充了一下，“为什么非得冲到那群体校生中间去。”  
卢卡手上的动作顿了一下，就好像他的头脑也停摆了似的，抓着一本研究耶路撒冷人类宗教遗迹的书，看上去就像立在学校中随处可见的雕塑。  
“就……就总还是，想在你面前帅气一点的？”小个子的公鹿摇晃着脑袋，极其罕见地背对着拉基蒂奇扭捏了一阵子，短小的尾巴不耐烦地拍打着空气，最后相当响亮地打了个喷嚏。伊万忙不迭地抽了张纸巾递过去，卢卡捂着纸巾发出尖锐的“噗噗”声，最后又没什么好气地瞪了伊万一眼，“就当是我们的种族的习性……年轻公鹿总是会下意识地、想要炫耀……”  
拉基蒂奇“哦”了一声，姑且算是接受了莫德里奇的解释。等他回味过来卢卡所指的究竟是什么，那已经是三天之后的事了。  
然而72小时中，能发生很多事。

31

离开学校在家避难第二天的午饭后，赤狐坐在床板上，后足和蓬松的大尾巴自然地垂下来，尾巴尖儿翘起，一晃一晃，他低头往摊在膝盖上的草稿本上写几笔，就往卧室门的方向瞥一眼，见门没动静、他支棱起来的耳朵也没有接收到任何靠近的脚步声，再重新低头，带着奇妙的负罪感继续往草稿本上涂涂画画。伊万·拉基蒂奇呆在他和卢卡共同使用、时长几乎覆盖了整个青春期的卧室里，按照学校的建议，躲在从窗外看进屋子的视觉死角，嘴上答应了异姓异族的兄长好好温书，实际上，完全无法集中精神。  
他委屈而又憋闷，这种无处释放的烦躁和恼怒是从未有过的，沉沉地压在他的胸口，比以前和卢卡从床上打到床下、被他小个子的食草动物扭住关节压坐在胸口得意且眉目飞扬地问服不服要重得多。拉基蒂奇虽然是被食草动物养大的孩子，但是从小接受的却是正常的绝无偏离正道半分的肉食动物的教育，他从来都认为、并且坚持这么做的，是他要强大起来，他很强大，他的这份强大是用来保护对他而言最重要的家人的——当然包括卢卡，包括卢卡的家人，他在教育的潜移默化中不知不觉地将需要保护和弱小划了个等号，这虽然不一定对，但是逻辑上却也无可厚非。然而现在的他，却被他认为弱小的动物们庇护，不得不躲在房间的角落，恐惧地等着下一次太阳升起。  
他有些想回到没有父母和德扬在的自己的家里去。那间房子距离莫德里奇家的社区有两个小时的火车车程，还要走十来分钟，伊万平时大概每学期回去一次，做基本的打扫，他明明知道那间房子除了父母从极地回来之外不会再有其他住户，却也有些固执地一次又一次地扫除灰尘，擦亮窗户，拆洗窗帘，偶尔会在那过一夜，在屋子里重新留下自己的气味，不知道究竟是想向谁证明什么——再满意地回到莫德里奇的家。他的笔在草稿纸上无意识地涂抹，枝杈满满的雄鹿的半身简笔画之后，是那栋旧宅的模样。

32

卢卡进了房间，手机攥在手里，屏幕还没暗去。他之前是为了和什么人通话才离开屋子，伊万竖着耳朵听卢卡踢踢踏踏地下楼，窝在沙发上讲电话，声音刻意压低，模糊得难以辨清吐字发音，他慌忙地撕掉了草稿纸上的那一页，盯着卢卡。  
“是朋友，没事儿，之前一起踢过球。”莫德里奇摆摆手，把后背交给下铺厚实软和的枕头窝，“你大概也见过的。”  
“是卡里姆？”  
“我就只该有厨子一个朋友？”卢卡嗤嗤地笑起来，从伊万虚虚握着的爪心里掏出那张揉皱成一团的草稿纸，舒展上臂，往房间角落的敞口垃圾桶里丢，纸团在桶沿敲了一下，咕噜噜地滚进去，“我的社交圈，在你看来那么狭窄吗？”  
如果你是我的食草动物，我一定……把你完完全全藏在巢穴里，一点都不让别人知道。拉基蒂奇艰难地吞下口水和从心底里冒出来的把他都吓了一跳的独占欲，抱着好容易逃出卢卡突然袭击的炸了毛的尾巴，不服气地反驳，“你真的有朋友吗？有朋友为什么不在你生病的时候来看望你？”  
“……不是有你在吗？”  
“我？我是那么见不得人的家伙吗？让你的朋友都不愿意见到我？”  
卢卡沉默了一会儿，伊万以为他睡着了，蜷缩回上铺，屁股下面一高一低地垫了几本书，硌得他腰都疼，他也打不起精神去收拾，他依然想着回自己家的事，虽然他已经从新闻的通告上知道，警方劝告年轻的中小型肉食性动物尽量待在家中，不要单独行动，但是拉基蒂奇被一种奇怪的孤独感攫住了神经，他甚至自暴自弃地想着就算是真的会被杀，也要死在自己的家里，有自己的气味的家里，那么剩下的工作仿佛只剩下说服卢卡了。  
“……也不是……也不是，Raketa。”莫德里奇低沉的声音缓缓地钻到他耳朵里，“我不好解释。但是并不是你想的那样。”  
“你是不好解释，还是不想解释，还是不能解释？”  
“你怎么那么多问题。”拉基蒂奇身下的床板震了震，想也知道是卢卡伸直了腿踹了他两脚，“好啦，是我们的Beastar老爷打电话问候我，就咱们学校那个，比我小一级的，通过踢球当上Beastar的那个，本来能顺利毕业，结果非要退学的那个。”  
“你直接说是塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯不就好了，我又不是对于学校一无所知，哪有那么多形容词。”伊万翻了个白眼，拿脚后跟磕床板，本想制造出同样的动静，但是只撞得他眼冒金星，“你都出院了他才来关心你啊。你们不是朋友吗，很好的那种？”  
“他才知道这事嘛。Beastar又不是什么很轻松的职业……”

33  
拉基蒂奇的脸色不可自主地暗了下去。他知道自己吃那匹高大而又英俊的安达卢西亚马的飞醋吃得毫无道理，作为体育明星出道的年轻动物，那匹对谁都很热情的名马就像是塞维利亚四月的明媚阳光，一直有意无意间散发着迷人的魅力，并且对于所有想要成为Beastar的动物都抱持开放和倾力相助的姿态，为人的角度来判断，几乎无可挑剔，卢卡为自己的朋友辩解几句并没有什么问题。  
“哎呀，我是不是在给他说好话？这可不行，这可不行。”  
“Lukata，那你……”  
“他又来问我想不想做Beastar什么的，你知道的，就是往常那种‘因为我过得不错所以也希望我的朋友你用同样的方式过得不错’的，很幼稚很不成熟的善良啦。”  
“你究竟想不想嘛？那么闪耀，被所有的动物敬仰的存在，背负上伟大的职责，完成一桩桩一件件普通动物一生也无法企及的大事业，其实你很想的吧？我知道的，你就是这样的动物。”  
“但是做了Beastar，就没有那么多时间陪你了。所以当然不要。”  
伊万张嘴“哦”了一声，他松了口气，心想自己以后总不至于为了见自己心中牵挂的义兄，还要提前一个月预约，甚至连见面时间都有限制，那样的话，他的食草动物岂不是被关在了一个只是名字好听的牢笼中吗——然后我们心情沮丧的赤狐的眼球转了转。  
“什么叫陪我？”  
“……呃，不然，玩你？”  
“你解释一下啊，莫德里奇助教先生。作为老师，表意不清是大忌。”  
“就，陪你玩！”  
“我又不是幼崽了。”伊万气哼哼地锤了两下床板，被震得手腕发麻，“那要是，要是我成为了Beastar呢？或者说，从今天开始，成为Beastar就是我的志向了！”  
“嗯……”卢卡又一次发出了意味深长的沉吟，“我来想一下不那么伤害自尊的说辞，请你等一下。”

34

闹是没有用的，撒泼打滚也是没有用的。  
伊万·拉基蒂奇其实知道，他早就知道，只是有些事知道是一回事，真正去实施又是一回事。他和莫德里奇极其克制地打闹了一会儿，卢卡到最后也没说明白他为什么不觉得伊万会成为Beastar，于是伊万正大光明地以“自尊心受伤”的歪理爬到下铺去胳肢卢卡，把公鹿逗笑得浑身发抖、极其明显地捂住因为受伤久疏锻炼而抽筋的腹肌才罢手，他又极其贪心地去嗅卢卡身上那股子带着少许植物汁液的苦涩、更多是被太阳烘烤得暖融融的皮毛味，在伸出舌头去舔卢卡脸之前的三秒及时克制住了自己的变态想法，便爬起来收拾了两件过夜的换洗衣物，背着轻便的旅行包跑到楼下。他的包里还塞着那瓶不知何时又回到他手里的红色墨水，那瓶液体看上去足以以假乱真，伊万握着那个小玻璃瓶时满脑子只有卢卡踢球时的事故现场，心烦意乱，他只想找个安全的地方把这黑历史彻底掩埋。而在他的潜意识里，无人问津的自宅便是最安全的场所——说来可笑，他的所有不安、所有苦闷，居然是从这瓶该死的假药中升腾发酵，如果说在动物的社会中流传的传说真有几分可信，那恐怕这该死的液体最大的害处就是会害得年轻的动物七想八想了。  
拉基蒂奇和斯蒂佩说了一声要回自己家呆一两天，中年雄鹿从报纸中抬起头，半摘下老花镜，审视地看了几眼抿着嘴不肯多做解释的年轻赤狐，一头枯虬的大角从左晃到右，又从右晃到左，伊万和养父面面相觑，他搜肠刮肚地想着如何不让老莫德里奇多想些有的没的，比如这头小狐狸是不是真的对食草动物家庭的养育有所不满什么的，成年雄鹿便抖了抖报纸，从睡衣口袋里掏出摩挲得油光发亮的烟斗，咬着烟嘴含糊不清地说，“让卢卡陪你回去。”  
“我哥他也需要静养……”  
“才不需要！我又不是远古的人类，恢复起来没有那么慢。总之你哥身强力壮，现在跟你顶牛也不会输……不信你可以试试。”卢卡提着两件睡衣在他身后说道，“来，我的衣服也放到你的包里。”  
伊万瞪着已经长出一小截角的卢卡，瞬间失去了辩解的力气。除非他想要让头上开两个洞，除此之外，他想不出一定要和欧洲马鹿这个种族顶牛的理由。所以他现在也就只能甘当狐肉靠枕，坐在开往自己老家的火车上。莫德里奇枕着他的肩膀，有一搭没一搭地从手机游戏里分出精神和精力跟他斗嘴，窗外冬日的白雾一点一点地吞没干瘦的高速后退的电线杆，伊万·拉基蒂奇有很多个瞬间希望这趟车永远都不要到站。

35

“我们这样不对。”到了晚上，在拉基蒂奇家的后院支起的篝火旁，伊万突然这么说。拉基蒂奇的家坐落在兽迹罕至的镇外，因为土地相对便宜，他的父母当年轻而易举地圈起一大块地块，在伊万还没出生时关起门来搞一些科研人员才会乐在其中的甚至有些疯狂的实验，至今都能在墙根发现爆炸产生的熏黑痕迹，后院连接着一汪清澈见底的湖水，和院墙外的大湖之间被一条地下水道相连，夏天时伊万惯常回到这里来除杂草、杀虫、平整土块，把屋子收拾得仿佛像是一直有主人住着，哪怕这个状况只能持续一两天，他就心满意足——那时，伊万·拉基蒂奇会往自己家湖底放钓笼，搞些当地土生土长的鱼虾蟹贝烤来吃，打牙祭。他住在自己家里时，就总是以科研人员、野外生存专家的孩子自居，总觉得自己游离在荒野上，必须只能依靠自己捕猎维生。他瞪着埋在引火用的枯叶下噼噼啪啪地闷烧的红薯，格外唐突地发表了意见，“不对。”  
“你是指，你的故里的邻居们的眼神不对吗？”莫德里奇托腮蹲在篝火前，毫不畏惧明亮的火焰，食草动物从没见过这样处理食物的方式，好奇地看着放在烧烤用铁丝网上的贝类受热、张开紧闭的壳儿，内里的如舌一般柔软的肉随着热度而扭曲弹动，噗滋噗滋地冒出更多的液体。他抓过盐罐，抬起眼睛算是征求伊万的意见，之后格外豪放地洒了一把。  
伊万一阵眼皮跳动。家里的调味料大多数都过期，沙拉酱也宿命难逃，这是他作为主人的疏忽，仅剩的还能食用的调味酱是炼乳，那么香甜的东西，他实在是不知道卢卡排斥的缘由，只能抓抓脑袋，在卢卡继续豪放地往铁丝网上倾倒盐粒之前拯救自己的晚饭。  
“嗯。”还行，咸的不是很过分。  
“我都不在乎那种眼神，你别放在心上就好。”卢卡用长树枝把烤熟的红薯拨拉出来，“烫，总之，我不觉得和你一起出现在世人眼中，哦呦，烫烫烫，有什么不好。所以你也别理他们啦……这都多少年过去了，也就只有你家这种偏僻的乡下地方，才会对食草动物和食肉动物的友好相处大惊小怪。”  
“毕竟以前打过仗啊。”拉基蒂奇嚼着贻贝肉，口齿不清地咕哝，“我们都学过啊。”  
“那都是多少多少年前的事情了。多少多少年来着，我亲爱的Raketa，你们的通常历史课一定有讲。”  
伊万呛了一口，他对这种情形既熟悉又陌生，作为学长的卢卡·莫德里奇不知不觉客串他不用付费的家庭教师太久太久，导致他们都对这样的对话习以为常，不过这种你问我答的形式随着拉基蒂奇也考上大学之后便消失在令人乐此不疲的斗嘴和垃圾话中，今天重新被用起来，倒是真的打了他一个措手不及。  
“现在开始随堂测验吗？”  
“哪有啊，少爷。”卢卡捧着红薯，咬下一大口，他又拿伊万逗乐，叫少爷叫得不亦乐乎，就是想看伊万囧得耳根都发红的模样，“我只是单纯地记不得了。”

TBC

36

在动物的文明社会建立之前，仿佛是理所当然地，野蛮和血腥才是真正的旧日文明，以食物链这条任何生物都无力违背的铁则作为社会构建的基石，数量众多的食草动物几乎是被肉食动物圈养着，作为活体的、会说话的，有感情的食粮，直到文明发展滚滚车轮向前推进，大战之后Beastar制度煌煌登场而动物不再以取食种类作为阶级划分，每一个个体都得到了应当的充分的尊重——这是每一只幼崽从小就必须被灌输被熏陶的理念。食草动物和食肉动物之间的最后一次大战距离卢卡和伊万出生的时间过去尚未满百年，在那些荒凉的、尚未被已然踏入和平生活的动物们涉足的，被遗忘的旷野上，有心人总能找到当年的残留，这些职业的有心人，被叫做寻宝者。拉基蒂奇是知道的，知道莫德里奇年少时的志向并非是投身商业和服务业，说得更直接些，做个大堂经理满面堆笑迎来送往，随时来一场说走就走的潇洒旅行，在荒漠中寻觅旧日文明的痕迹，不带任何情感色彩地挖掘动物战争留下的遗存，才是卢卡心中认可的浪漫。伊万口中的烧烤贻贝仿佛爆出了一股味道极其令人难以形容的恶臭汁水，贝肉也远远没有刚入口时那般弹牙，他机械地咀嚼着，呆滞地看着卢卡，那只坦然地说着他最不该忘记的闲暇爱好已经不在脑海中的、有着软乎乎的金色毛发的雄鹿。  
“你……你不记得了。”他结结巴巴地，踉跄着向卢卡爬过去，“你不记得了……但是你还记得我。”  
莫德里奇接受了拉基蒂奇的拥抱，沉默了一会儿，闭上眼睛，拉基蒂奇得不到回话，他便慌张起来，不知道卢卡是在为记忆的缺失哀悼，还是在为掉到地上的烤红薯而痛惜，他觉得从心脏到肺管都被一种没能保护卢卡的内疚从喉咙口揪住了，吞咽唾沫都费劲，一句安慰的话也说不出。  
卢卡无声地拍了拍伊万的前臂。  
“没什么大不了的，”他挥了挥胳膊，拉基蒂奇意识到再不松手，自己就要把最亲爱的义兄勒到窒息，慌张松开，却固执地掰过了卢卡的脸仔细端详，一定要从那双棕褐透亮的眼瞳中看出什么，莫德里奇被这么看得反而不自在了起来，转开了目光，伊万便极其迅速地转到他所看向的方向，歪着身子，带着卢卡也一起向篝火外围歪倒。  
“你在说什么啊，卢卡·莫德里奇。”伊万严肃地质问，“为什么，为什么不和我说，不和家里说？就算，就算你不把我算在内……不告诉我也没有关系！”  
“如果脑子是一座储物的阁楼，这回的事故只是相当于撞塌了一个屋角，我是没有那么多闲情逸致，每天都要去整理阁楼的角落的——再说了，就算是阁楼，过几年也是要清扫一下，将确认不需要的垃圾丢掉。所以，只是些无关紧要的知识，忘了就忘了，以后还有重新学习的机会。没什么大不了的，别一惊一乍的，小少爷。”  
雄鹿嘻嘻地咧嘴笑着，就好像动物社会对于偶蹄目的一贯认知中所描述的那样，他们是我行我素的，有着自己的主见和想法的，固执的动物，不论是什么样的疾风骤雨，都不会动摇偶蹄目动物镇静而又平和的心态。拉基蒂奇任由卢卡抚摸他的后脑和耳朵尖，呆滞地任由卢卡把他当一只毛绒玩具搓圆捏扁，愣了半晌，直到卢卡开始捏他的嘴角、拉扯开，像是牙科大夫那样触碰他的牙龈，才触电般地远离。  
“你。”他被莫德里奇那样一直盯着，一副好口才就随着冷静一起魂飞天外，只剩下卢卡递给他的仅剩的理智的蛛丝握在手中，“还忘记了什么？”  
“不知道。”  
“没有再瞒着我的事了吧？”  
“总归还是有的，小少爷……你那什么表情？不要哭鼻子啊，Raketa。不过嘛，需要你知道的，没有再瞒着你的了。”  
“Lukata，谢谢你。”拉基蒂奇握住卢卡的两只手，摇了摇，“无论你需要怎样的帮助，我都会帮你的。就算要我帮你补课，我也会努力帮你的。”  
卢卡又一次嘿嘿地笑出声。  
“你怎么变得这么可靠了，小崽子，爸爸可真开心。”

37

归根结底，还是被讨厌了。  
伊万·拉基蒂奇躺在自己的房间里，躲在从橱柜里取出来的，吸附了临湖的潮气而沉甸甸又阴凉的被褥里，假装鼓起的被子是世界上最坚固的堡垒，就算古战场上的大象战车都不能破坏。卢卡没和他呆一块，拉基蒂奇的家足够大，并不像住在城市里，孩子的活动面积捉襟见肘的莫德里奇家，不经意间坦白了什么不得了的事情的，稍微年长些的雄鹿，挑了一间一楼的客房，便生硬地和伊万道了晚安，关上房门，甚至还落了锁。伊万看着门下缝隙中透出的灯光，咬了咬牙，识趣地回了房间。  
他对于莫德里奇的事追根问底，得到了想要的答案，却未必尽如他意。更何况，动物们刻在基因深处的自保意识，注定了他心爱的食草动物一生都不会在他的面前轻易示弱，遇到任何病痛的本能反应便是隐瞒，以避免被天敌抓住破绽而捕食——就算是拉基蒂奇，也必须得承认，他生了病或是受了伤，是不会主动去告诉比他大只的肉食动物的。他无法去想象莫德里奇在受伤休养的那一段时间里，重新去检视自己脑海中的破碎领地时究竟抱着怎样的心态，而最终无可奈何地认了命，向他承认时又是作何感想。但是拉基蒂奇失落又高兴，至少在莫德里奇的心中，他终归还是和其他人不太一样一些，虽然在年长的食草动物眼中他未必那么成熟而有用，但是卢卡还是会向他求助，伊万想到这里，便美得几乎要尖着嗓子唧唧地笑出声来，就算是躺在床上四脚朝天露出肚皮那样地打滚，也不能完全表达出他的喜悦。  
他静静地呆在被子里等待，屏气凝神，将耳朵整个贴在床板上。莫德里奇所在的客房刚好就在他的房间下方，即便欧洲马鹿是夜行性的动物，到了天光发白之时也要睡去，而本就是夜行动物的赤狐有的是耐心，他得等熬夜的卢卡进入梦乡，才能放心大胆地做自己的事。毕竟他还记得，自己回到这座疏远而又荒凉的小镇故乡，并不是惯常地回来扫除，而是有事要做。  
他要悄无声息地将那瓶红色的液体埋藏起来。在伊万看来，药物的真伪、乃至校园内传播药物的真相都不那么重要，但是那瓶红色的液体，不该再出现在他的生活中。在他那对疯狂的科学家父母的工作间里，有的是能让一小瓶液体，和盛放它的容器彻底消失的工具，伊万·拉基蒂奇知道其中的几件的使用方法，那就足够了，足够摧毁他心中的不安和负疚感。他在短短的十几年生命中，对于人类的研究远远没有卢卡那么深，但是他也知道，人类所留下的、动物们所向往的文明社会中，安心感是格外重要的生存基础。楼下房间的脚步声响起，伊万知道那间客房床头没有灯，唯一的光源的开关在门口，卢卡要睡觉，必须要先下床去。也就是说，卢卡要终于睡了。  
他又等了一小会儿，被褥城堡散发着时光和樟脑丸的气味，拉基蒂奇把鼻子整个埋进了枕头里，好歹抑制住了打喷嚏的冲动，之前他听见楼下踢踢踏踏的声音来了又回，便不再有声音。  
拉基蒂奇踮着脚、只用脚尖的肉垫着地、缩着尖爪，悄悄地缓缓地走下楼梯，他不想惊动在这种特殊的时期，不顾自己的安全陪他回来住的卢卡，能做的只有以中了凝固咒一般的速度一丝一丝地移动，将全部精神都投射到脚下的楼梯上，木质的老旧的楼梯发出哪怕一丁点异响，都绝对能惊动听觉格外灵敏的食草动物，伊万·拉基蒂奇满脑子只盘算着重新被安心感所拥抱的幸福，他移动到楼梯下的那一瞬间，便如同自以为闯了空门实则屋内坐满了荷枪实弹的保安的小飞贼，把自个儿从事先打开的窗户里扔了出去。

38

位于后院的小工坊许久未有主人光临，拉基蒂奇开锁时颇费了一些力气，铁将军已经生锈了，借着微弱的月光他的手爪抖个不停，气温低得总让他觉得，再多呆一秒，前爪的肉垫就会被粘在了锁上，他花了好多时间才将钥匙怼进锁孔里，最终也分不清是拉基蒂奇成功地打开了锁，还是用蛮力彻底把锁拧烂了，铁将军终究缴械投降，门轴吱吱呀呀地碾上金属件表面的铁锈，拉基蒂奇侧着身子如同泥鳅一般钻进工坊。  
在自己家，倒跟做贼一样。  
赤狐苦笑着站在梯子上鼓捣了一会儿电闸，让笼罩于夜的工坊重见光明。拉基蒂奇夫妇留在工坊的工具不少，但是能让一玻璃瓶的可疑液体不污染任何水循环系统和土壤，不会被任何嗅觉灵敏且好管闲事的动物发现，亦不会在这安静的夜晚发出任何声响的并不多。拉基蒂奇不是没有尝试过最简单粗暴的法子，但是他犹豫再三，实在是没办法让自己相信，摔碎或是丢弃这瓶药水，最终并不会产生什么伤害他人的后果，也不会被警察查根溯源追到他的头上。  
那就只能用稍微复杂一些的办法。伊万俯身在工作台前，就着昏黄的小台灯，眯着眼睛打量面前的电路板——父母留下的高温焚化炉被冷落了太久，必须经过检修，他才能放心使用。拉基蒂奇对照着说明书去摆弄那些盘绕的电线，拨弄接口，拧紧螺丝或是削开一截绝缘层查看线材本身的状况，忘了时间，直到他放下心，一只手按住固定好位置的线头，另一只爪子在工作台上四处摸索绝缘胶带，寻摸了半天才感到一枚圆滚滚的硬物伸到了自己的掌下，才相当吝啬而又充满责怪之情地瞪了那胶带一眼。  
他的意思其实挺简单的，依然是孩子心气，找东西找不着，那必然是目标物品自己乱滚到了不便被找到的地方去，和不经意间将之摆放至那处的使用者没有半毛钱关系。只是他斜过眼，发现那枚胶带还连着另一个人的手，就并不那么好笑了。  
“要十字起？”莫德里奇捏着起子头，橡胶的柄对着伊万的脸，“我看你下一步是要用的样子。”  
“你、你……”拉基蒂奇指着卢卡的脸，反应过来的下一秒就是用身体挡住他想要彻底摧毁的药瓶，小个子的雄鹿目光炯炯地直视着他，伊万咬着牙，任由卢卡一步一步走到他面前，湿润的鼻息已经扑到他的脸上，脑筋虽然飞速转起来，出口的话语却是，“哥你怎么起来了？”  
他就像是电影里做了坏事而被家人发现的反派，表面狼狈不堪，内心又惊又怒，几种情感交织在一起，让赤狐龇出尖牙，露出尖爪，连耳朵都飞立起来。  
“原来如此。原来如此。”  
卢卡显然是看到了那瓶尚且无法确定真实度的红色液体，他打量着不知道该作何表情，虽然实际上没有做错任何事，但是从眼神中透露出“我错了我真的错了”的伊万，歪了歪头，半是好奇半是好笑地问，“怎么了？那副表情。你想吃了我灭口吗？”

39

在那一瞬间，伊万讨厌起了自己。不管是药物的存在给他造成的心理压力，又或是他自己本能之中无法彻底抑制的暴力，都让他对食肉动物的身份产生了厌恶，是啊，他被莫德里奇，他最好的玩伴和兄长，他最喜欢的食草动物吓到了，仅仅是偷偷摸摸地做坏事暴露，他的第一反应居然是摆出攻击的姿态，那时大脑之中叫嚣的声音连他自己都不敢听。食肉动物才是低等的生物，才是无法摆脱被文明封锁在基因深处的兽性的，野蛮的种群。  
他握着拳头低下头，不敢去看绕着他背着手，滴溜溜地在工坊里悠哉参观的卢卡。那条瘦削的背影放松而又悠闲，他的义兄对他无限信任，即便是在这时，都无防备地将后背露给他，自己踮着脚去辨认摆在置物架上的各类工具，已经褪色的标签之上字迹模糊不清，想要知道那些古怪的工具和仪器，得费些眼力。  
“你是怎么……我明明……”伊万极其小声地嘀咕，卢卡竖起的半扇耳朵显然是捕捉到了青年格外不服气的呢喃，从喉咙中挤出了几声低沉的笑。  
“你明明听到我关灯上床睡觉了。”卢卡轻轻笑着，帮拉基蒂奇补充了台词，“为什么我又会出现在这里，是这个问题吗？”  
拉基蒂奇低头看木地板，仿佛能从地板的缝隙之中抠出三十年前掉在这儿的金币似的，莫德里奇转到他身前来，弯下腰昂起头，用相当可爱的姿态，从下向上追寻他游离的目光。  
“总觉得你好像误会了什么，Raketa。”莫德里奇坦荡荡地，从僵硬的赤狐身后捞过那瓶让他心神不宁了许久的药液，“诚然，关于这种药确实是有那么种都市传说，不仅食肉动物之间会流传，食草动物社群内更是传得离谱，总之我也听过很多。不过只要是药物，都有作用的范围，发挥效用都是有条件的——对于肉食动物而言，那只会充当它最喜欢的食草动物的血，诱发出你们天性深处理所当然的，合理的对于食物的贪婪哦。不过你都已经喝过真货了，这种东西对你是不会有用的。所以大可以放宽心。就算它是真的，哪怕这就是真货，你也并不会因为它，而伤害到我。”  
卢卡说到这里，停顿下来，睁大了那双圆滚滚的棕色的鹿眼，打量着伊万的神色。  
伊万·拉基蒂奇猛然抬起头，他震惊的可不只是被自己见多识广的兄长安抚了情绪这件事。  
“快说点什么，让我知道我的这份自信不是笑话？”莫德里奇催促，“你再不说话，我就搭今天最早的一班车跑回家去，躲在被子里哭鼻子……”

40

拉基蒂奇一时间不确定是卢卡躲在被窝哭的样子更魔幻，还是他的义兄那样笃定地开解他更魔幻，至少在这个太阳尚未升起，院落外的湖面飘荡着白雾的凌晨时分，两个年轻人呆在破旧肮脏的工坊里聊天并不是什么好选项。他跟着莫德里奇重新回到主屋里，呆坐在沙发上看小个子的公鹿在厨房里踮着脚搜索吊柜中还能食用的饮料，满脸嫌弃地嗅闻那些不知道放了多久的茶叶，最后勉强地拿起一包来，丢进咕嘟咕嘟冒着泡的奶锅中。  
“那就从一开始说起吧。”莫德里奇从厨房中端出两杯奶茶，一杯推到拉基蒂奇面前，“从我……为什么会出现开始。”  
“我没想明白。我听到你的关灯上床睡觉的脚步声的……”  
“如果是，我一开始就不在床上，而在门边呢？”

41

野性是为动物社会的禁忌，即便是在开明的动物家庭中各自成长、又共同生活了那么长时间的卢卡和伊万，事实上也鲜少聊到这样复杂而又深刻、认真去思考格外容易钻牛角尖而又容易引起生理意味的头痛的话题，毕竟生活本就足够沉重而又忙碌，但凡努力而又用力地活着，便不由得其他个体去评价这是否算是庸碌一生。拉基蒂奇瞪着兀自抱着茶杯，对着滚烫的奶茶吹气的卢卡，他的挣扎纠结烦恼和忧虑在义兄的眼中，或许不过就是精神上未断奶的幼崽可笑的戒断反应，每一个动物的个体都生而孤独，所以理应独自承担一切——如果他最爱的偶蹄目这样想，也并没有什么不对。  
欧洲马鹿虽然从习性上来说，习惯于群居，但每一代的族群中诞生出几个更愿意离群索居的特异个体（或者准确地说，是一些秉持着独特的信条的个体），是很正常的事情，在动物们的文明社会发展到如今这个地步，动物们已经能足够理解和接受“个体差异”这个要素了，当然，由“个体差异”而产生的多余的社会成本，自然应当由那些特别的个体本身承担，在伊万的眼中，他最喜欢的草食动物的一言一行都如此的特别又闪耀，那份魅力早已超越了他那原本就与普通动物们构筑的文明社会若即若离的价值观，变成了某种持续不断地吸引着伊万靠近的、近乎狂信的执念。  
伊万·拉基蒂奇本人对此毫无自觉，而微妙地察觉到了这份执着得让人苦笑不已的情感的卢卡·莫德里奇，在内心深处不止一次地自问着为什么会变成这样，或者说，他对这个比自己小不了太多的义弟的认知，究竟是什么时候跑了偏，从而滋养出了现在这副怪异而又别扭的境地，即便是像卢卡这样聪明的动物，也有根本无从下手的无解之谜——更何况，即便是一向都以通透却又平和的心态而自居的莫德里奇本身，也有着尚且不能解明的疑问在。但是不管怎么说，黎明即将破晓，湖面上的雾气略略淡去一些，而年轻的赤狐心中的迷雾还需要明确的答案才能被拨散。  
“因为你形迹可疑，所以想知道你到底要做什么。或许会觉得我在多管闲事？”  
“从情感上来说，是有这种成分没错，还有几分恼羞成怒，和气急败坏。”  
莫德里奇摇晃着脑袋，扁平而又纤薄的耳朵上下呼扇，仿佛在抽打空气中看不见的蚊蝇似的，那副情状活像是吃了含有致幻成分树叶的长颈鹿，伊万本能地凑过去伸爪去摸所有在他面前乱晃的东西，卢卡嬉皮笑脸地拍开他的前爪，把其中的一只按在沙发上。  
“什么嘛，你就这么不信任我吗？”年长些的雄鹿问道，伊万从那口气中听不出究竟是喜是怒，只知道自己重要的捕食工具前爪被压制住，咬紧牙关想要把爪子抽出来，“我要知道你到现在还没把教务处搞定，居然要靠你的同学、你的兄弟们……甚至是学校八卦群的二三手消息？我只是在医院里躺了一周，稍微忘掉了一些细枝末节微不足道的小事，还不至于糟糕到连你遇到的那点子小事都帮不了你的程度。”  
“那不是小事。”伊万急急忙忙地辩白，“那并不是……”  
“然而你却选择瞒着我。”  
“我能自己处理好！管这么多，你是我老妈吗？！”  
“你老妈也没管你啊，不然你来我家寄养做什么！”卢卡跟着伊万的思路抬了一句杠，之后才轻咳了一声，好让隐隐约约有些往小学生吵架画风去的谈话重新回到正轨，“你想错了，事情不该是这样想的，这和能让你感到恼火或者伤自尊也并没有直接的联系，关于学校里发生的所有事，你应该让我知道。既然你选择了不告诉你的亲生父母，也不告诉你的监护人，也就是我家的老爸老妈，那至少也要告诉我，让我来帮你……”  
“你自己失忆也没告诉别人，先管好你自己吧，你这个吃草的。”

42

完了，完了，完了。  
伊万·拉基蒂奇心里飘过满屏弹幕，卢卡不说话，若有所思地打量他的样子，让拉基蒂奇最后那点小心思被看穿的恼怒都飘散殆尽，年轻的动物不得不承认，即便是出门在外如何口吐莲花长袖善舞，回到家面对最亲爱的人依然会笨嘴拙舌，不小心便说错话，往家人的心房上割出一道又一道不会愈合的伤口。  
温热的牛奶推到他面前，莫德里奇站起身，像是了悟了似的，大力地叹了口气，“我明白了。你喝了这杯牛奶，再去睡一会儿吧。”  
“你明白什么了？！你根本什么都不明白。”拉基蒂奇慌乱地也跟着站起来，膝盖磕碰到茶几，他疼得向前踉跄着倾倒，眼明手快地靠前肢撑在茶几上才没落得整只狐都掉在牛奶上的下场，可是被他慌不择路的推诿搪塞堵住嘴的莫德里奇很显然根本没能从拉基蒂奇处得到良性的信息，反而只生成了失望的情绪，拉基蒂奇朝莫德里奇的背影伸出手去，要他的义兄留下来，却痛得只能张开口倒吸冷气，那副活灵活现的蠢样像极了张嘴散热的法国斗牛犬，卢卡转头看他。  
“我的Raketa，你有没有想过，你这样固执，对我而言既没有好处，也没有损失。稍微用冷漠一点的目光来看待，可以说根本与我无关？”  
“卢卡，卢卡，你别这样，我不是那个意思……我没有那个意思。”  
“就算你最后长成一只糟糕的狐渣，大家也只会说，哎呀，果然食肉动物不适合被食草动物教养，却不会去研讨食草动物教育本身是否不当，责任只在资质糟糕冥顽不灵朽木不可雕的配不上食草动物的教育的你的身上；而你的父母，也绝对不会责怪我和我的家庭，只会自责对你不够关心，才让你走入歧途——你听明白了吗，伊万·拉基蒂奇同学？这就是我们现在这个看似和平的动物社会的普遍舆论现状，这也才是你在学校、甚至在局子里都没得到什么好脸色的本质原因，吃草的就是很弱需要保护，食肉的便天然携带犯罪基因，大家都这样想。我再问一遍，我这个吃草的所说的胡言乱语，你，听明白了吗？”  
“Lukata，我的兄弟，你要抛弃在你看来已经无可救药的我吗？”伊万结结巴巴地，绝望地喊道，“我已经不知道怎么办才好了！”  
拉基蒂奇不知道该如何放置他那颗对于眼前随时都能离他而去的食草动物深沉而又不可见光的爱恋之心，也不知道该如何面对既不愿意彻底放弃追求、也不敢撕开挡在两只年轻动物之间的无形阻隔迈出那一步的矛盾的自己，他喜欢莫德里奇喜欢到腹中饥肠辘辘，但同时又对这份饥饿充满恐惧。他窘迫而又尴尬，仿佛自己是一块躺在平底锅上的肉排，而他自己又是点燃炉火的拙劣厨师，在他的大脑短暂的停顿中他甚至想到了就此退学、离开这个他出生、成长为成年动物的故土，承继父母的事业，把自己放逐到寒冷的极地去，或许在高强度的工作和恶劣的自然环境中，他会更加努力地去求生存，而不是忙着妄想。虽说他的食草动物对他有着本能的戒心，就连一点点微小的弱点都要犹豫和踌躇好几周才会告诉他，可是伊万·拉基蒂奇也不是那种初次见面就会对全世界露出柔软肚皮的乐天派，至少面对能够轻易地顶开他的肚皮看到里面那一团别扭而又贪婪的脏腑的卢卡，伊万退缩了。过度的思考倾轧着未能充分休息的脑活跃度，赤狐委屈地呜咽了一声，蜷缩着跌坐到地上，他没能争取到卢卡的理解，也无法想象卢卡理解他的心思的情状。  
“你做了什么不可挽回的事情，让我必须要离你而去？归根结底，你只不过是个连究竟是不是真货都不知道的药都不敢去尝试却敢跟老子发脾气闹别扭的，怯懦而又笨拙的弟弟罢了。”

43

只能说不愧是偶蹄目，思维回路确实独树一帜。拉基蒂奇瞠目结舌地被莫德里奇拖进了客房，卢卡的行李都没动过，叠好的换洗衣物依然保持着从包里拿出来的样子，就连床铺也没有被使用过的痕迹，完全就是做好了打不眠不休的持久战的准备。他被他的异族兄长推到床上去，不由分说地摁在枕头上，盖上被子。  
“睡觉！”雄性马鹿的口中生硬地蹦出一个单字，伊万还想挣扎，便被一只温暖的手掌捂住嘴，掌心干燥温热的触感压在他的口唇和牙齿上，他不自觉地舔了一口，咽下唾沫，喉结随着吞咽的动作上下滚动，卢卡骂了句粗话，肢体如同八爪鱼一般缠在了包裹着伊万的薄被之上。  
先让我睡一觉，睡醒了再来收拾你。莫德里奇恶狠狠地瞪着伊万，那副神态，仿佛他才是捕食者，而伊万是已经落入掌中插翅难飞的美味食粮，在猎食者眼中，猎物尚能挣扎正是其新鲜和生命力旺盛的佐证，也是口腹之欲即将得到满足的吉兆，只是拉基蒂奇并不明白，那份身为捕食者的自信和自我认知，究竟是怎么出现在一只食草动物身上。卢卡骂骂咧咧又哼哼唧唧地把脑袋往他的颈部顶钻，伊万被一茬新长出来的角硌得说不出话，他也不敢说话，直到听到了没什么品味和优雅可言的鼾声，他才微妙地回过味来。  
卢卡非得绑着他一起睡，大概是这栋屋子因为很少被居住使用的缘故，气味太过陌生，整个区域又是肉食动物群落，只有闻着熟悉的味道他最喜欢的食草动物才能安心睡着。拉基蒂奇轻声地喊了几声卢卡，后者只是鼻翼翕动，姑且对他吐出的气流做出最低限度的礼貌回应，把身旁的狐肉卷箍得更紧了些。

44

拉基蒂奇久违地做了那个噩梦，梦里他被什么东西扼住喉咙，质问逼迫，要他露出尖锐的犬齿，要他发出威吓的咆哮，要他重新捡回食肉动物被文明和教育涂抹成陌生的面目的捕食者本能，那个声音时而低沉时而尖锐，时而沙哑时而清脆，像是有几十、几百乃至数不清的恶灵在他耳边嘶声絮语。  
你不是食肉动物吗？你的尊严，你的骄傲，祖先赐予你的流淌在血液中的赠礼，命运指引你必然踏上的那条道路，在血色的星辰照耀之下清晰可见，只要稍微踏过一步，便可顺理成章地走下去。声音持续引诱催促着伊万，让他闻到前方道路上香甜而又浓郁的血腥味，伊万的喉咙中仿佛有一只小手急切地想从食道里探出来，揪扯他的舌头，把他像是上钩的鱼一般地牵引着，往那片流淌着血与蜜，被新鲜的肉食所充填的应许之地而去，年轻的赤狐拼命地摇头，口齿不清地拒绝，可是他的脚完全不听使唤，沉重而又踉跄地如同行尸走肉一般迈出步子，他想伸出手去推拒，期盼着至少或许能打中看不见的恶魔，可是手像是被什么东西捆住了，就连转动手腕都格外困难。拉基蒂奇呻吟着，他的内心隐隐约约有那种不详的预感，这个世界过分诡异又过分美好，对于他心底最隐秘而又禁忌的渴望纵容到了极致，而拉基蒂奇最害怕的莫过于行至那条不归路的尽头，看到他的食草动物被华丽而又残酷地献祭。  
但凡是梦，总是有苏醒的时候。伊万被推搡着向前走，仿佛每一步都踩在了某种美味的脏腑的内壁上，触感黏滑而有弹性，流淌着鲜血的河流源头，摆着一张他熟悉得不能再熟悉的，属于卢卡·莫德里奇那间单人学生宿舍里的书桌，他和卢卡在学校的日子里，有不计其数的餐饭都在那张桌子上解决，他的异族的兄长坐在正对着他的座位上，脖颈间格外讲究地系着浆洗得发白的餐巾，手中拿着刀叉。  
“你怎么才来呀，Raketa，我都饿啦。”  
卢卡·莫德里奇微笑着催促伊万，就好像他们还在学校里，伊万·拉基蒂奇像往常那样，拿了兄长的钱包去学生食堂买外带便当，而那时候莫德里奇就格外理所当然地等着自己的义弟跑完腿，便可以享受共同进食的那段平和而快乐的时光，“我快饿死啦。”  
拉基蒂奇呆呆地望着那双金棕色的大眼睛，他想从里面找到哪怕一点点异常，这样他就可以告诉自己，这是个梦，这里发生的一切都不是真的。可是鼻尖萦绕的依然是甜美馥郁的血味，卢卡面前的餐桌上也确实摆着那片过于直白和视觉冲击效果十足的土地的发源地，只是餐桌上躺着的，分明是拉基蒂奇自己。

45

“嗷！”伊万·拉基蒂奇格外惨烈地尖叫起来，他拼命挣扎，压在他身上、对着他的脸颊狠狠咬下去的卢卡也并没有松口，最后还是拉基蒂奇心一狠，就势带着被子一起滚到地上，留给莫德里奇一嘴狐狸毛，和留在牙齿间的一丝血腥味。食草动物忙不迭地爬到房间另一边打开窗户，大头朝下往窗台外干呕，拉基蒂奇终于从狐肉卷的状态解放出来，摸了摸脸颊，一道浅浅的、只是磨破皮的牙印，他怒从心头起恶向胆边生，跳着踩着床垫居高临下扑向还在呕吐的卢卡，尖爪伸出把赤鹿固在原地，“你有病吧？！”  
他还准备多骂几句，毕竟从小到大在莫德里奇家，他被骂的次数要远高于他骂人的次数，而多数骂人的场合也会被骂，难得的可以找回场子的机会，而被按在窗台上，如同被捕食状态的赤鹿则发出咕咕的笑声，拉基蒂奇还没看清楚，就被一个急速后退的后脑勺击中了胸口，他只觉得胸肋骨都被铁锤击碎了，自然而然地放松了钳制，便在下一个瞬间被掀翻在地板上。莫德里奇坐在他的肚腹上，眯着眼睛打量他，那副神态就好像伊万·拉基蒂奇不是那只与他共同生活了十多年的赤狐幼崽，而是莫德里奇自己种在院子里精心培育十年终于大丰收的橡树，拉基蒂奇不是别的，正是填满了一筐又一筐的橡子儿。拉基蒂奇扑腾着，他大喊着卢卡的名字，想要让他的义兄恢复正常，回到他熟知的平和镇静，但是又有些特立独行的古怪和可爱的那个卢卡，然而就在挣扎和踢打间，他看到了掉在地板上的，已经空掉的药水瓶子。  
“……谁知道呢，或许会变成捕食肉食动物的怪物也说不定。”早前聊那份红墨水时布斯克茨的声音不合时宜地重现在拉基蒂奇的脑海中，他意识到这或许是他能见到的最后一轮夕阳——  
但是，如果是莫德里奇的话。  
如果真的被吃掉，或许被卢卡·莫德里奇当做开发新菜系的试验品尝尝鲜，也并不是那么不能接受。扼在脖颈上的双手渐渐收紧，沉默着俯身，龇出并非为吃肉而生的臼齿的雄鹿张开口，抵在伊万的肩窝。  
“请用——”拉基蒂奇也不知道在那一刻，他是彻底放弃，亦或是大彻大悟，毕竟作为肉食动物，捕食者也会被捕食这个觉悟可不是什么动物都会有的，真的到了决定命运的时刻，与其满怀不甘和不解上路，不如坦然接受这本该如是却被如今的动物们遗忘的铁则，成就最后的作为食物的尊严。至少，虽然听上去有些古怪，但是拉基蒂奇并不希望他最爱的食草动物在吃完他之后，会得出一个“真难吃”的结论。愤怒和恐惧的情感会让肉变得酸涩，虽然卢卡的消化系统和味觉器官恐怕并不是为了吃掉食肉动物而进化至此，伊万却也希望他能尽量得到美好的体验，“祝你有个好……”  
咬合力渐渐施加到他在挣扎和打斗中暴露出来的肩膀上，想象中被撕咬的疼痛并没有发生，甚至就连压在身体上的钳制都减轻了力道，伊万讶异地看着重新坐直了身体，似笑非笑地轻拍他的脸颊的莫德里奇。  
“真是个没出息的小家伙。”


	3. Chapter 3

46

伊万·拉基蒂奇对他异族的义兄有过这样那样不切实际的幻想，隐秘的，旖旎的，肮脏的，不可见人也不可告人的，而现实是他仅仅与卢卡进行符合兄弟之情的亲昵的接触，便足以慰藉心底里那片焦渴的土壤，而伊万·拉基蒂奇也深深知道，他与卢卡·莫德里奇的关系从最为理智的立场出发，最为恰当的发展，也只是亲密的异族兄弟，仅此而已。  
或许在动物们远远低于古代人类平均寿命的，相对短暂的一生中，修复和发展被二足猿类遗弃的地表文明才是唯一的要义，那份重要性远胜于对心中所爱的欲念和情思，发展文明中极为基础而重要的环节便是维系日常社会生活的正常运转，将怪异的棱角磨平，然后把自己嵌入到形状合适的转轴中去，成为规矩方圆的齿轮，那样的活法才更为合理而得宜。他和莫德里奇的关系，比起“异族异种的同性恋人”，当然还是“共同长大互相扶持的义兄弟”听上去更顺耳。拉基蒂奇依然被压在地板上，他被迫仰头去看卢卡，看着他的小个子的兄长因为剧烈的动作而微微喘息，目光穿过尖锐小巧的喉结上移，抓住因为干呕的关系而湿漉漉且亮晶晶的嘴唇和眼睛，两条后腿使上劲抵着他的肩膀、好让他更加难以翻身站起，他的心中满是感怀，最终无奈地笑了出来。  
“是，我是你没出息的弟弟。”他内心酸楚却又爽快地承认道。这或许又是一堂只有卢卡·莫德里奇才会愿意为他上的，不那么常见的课程，毕竟如他这般想得开的，轻易就放弃了生命的大逆不道的家伙，在自古以来都为了长久的生存和繁衍而生生不息，将“不择手段活下去”铭刻在基因里流传后世的食草动物眼中，简直是从中枢神经系统开始就搭错了弦，卢卡说他没出息，恐怕也是在嘲笑他那时超然的放弃，拉基蒂奇知道这份觉悟就算是食草动物也不常有，更别提他这样的猎食者了，他挣动上臂，卢卡依然按着他，臀部故意用力地在他柔软的腹部压了压。  
有些痛。而且即便是卢卡这样的小个子的草食动物，那健康的体重也是此刻的伊万那柔软的腹部所难以承受的。赤狐从嘴角漏出一声似是降服的呻吟，以此催促卢卡放开他。  
“呜，好啦，好啦，我不跟你计较这些，咱们把屋子都弄乱了。”该是庆幸这场打斗发生在人烟稀少的乡野别墅，常年驻扎极地的科考工作者的住宅根本无人问津，也不会有什么格外热心肠的邻居“恰巧”前来帮衬，平添事端。其实这才是肉食动物最为自然贴合习性的生活方式，在圈定的宽敞领地中自由自在地悠闲度日；若是他和卢卡在宿舍，或是莫德里奇家的房间里弄出这么大的动静，他迟早又要被请去局子里喝茶，接受类似于“与草食类发生口角无论如何都要让着对方、更不能动手”之类的无聊教训。  
他最爱的草食类强大而又骄傲，攻击性比拉基蒂奇尤甚，就算是金色的雄鹿当真冒天下之大不韪，以肉食者的血肉为饲，且深得飨乐，伊万也会不由自主地认同那份异食之乐的。因为卢卡喜欢，卢卡会为此感到高兴，所以那就是合理的，并没有什么问题。伊万·拉基蒂奇依然保持着四肢摊平的姿态，他并未抵抗也无法抵抗坐在他身上的卢卡，他恍惚觉得这也不是第一次陷入这样的境地，但是小时候那份单纯的、只是为了和兄长打闹的心境却不知道什么时候一去不复返了。  
“虽然没什么出息，但是也并非全无可取之处。”即便是拉基蒂奇这般示弱认输，卢卡也没从他身上下去，反而变本加厉地又用体重迫害了赤狐柔软的白肚皮，微凉的指尖拍打在伊万的脸颊上，随即下滑，落在了他的嘴角。  
一股无可辩驳的力量扯开了拉基蒂奇的嘴角，他深深吸了口气，却连牙关都不敢动上一动，在他的嘴角内侧肆意作怪的手指抚上他的牙龈，将下排齿列一粒一粒按压过去，甚至故意将丰满多肉的指腹在尖锐的、生而就是为了切割肉而存在的牙尖上来回摩挲，伊万从喉间挤出几声听不分明的怪声，卢卡低声地笑起来。  
“你看你，口水都漏出来了。”

47

又到了这种境地。  
伊万·拉基蒂奇有些悲哀地想，就算是他和卢卡之间的肢体接触稍微过了火，在他这位慈爱的义兄的脑中，那也并不存在半分逾越的意思，对于偶蹄目来说，也只会用“或许这就是肉食动物幼崽的习性”这样的念头来使一切都合理化，小个子的雄鹿玩够了他的牙齿，撑在他的胸膛上弯下上半身，不存在一丝多余脂肪的结实臀部随着向下挪了挪，自然而然地，那根短小的尾巴便会蹭到拉基蒂奇已经兴奋起来的阴茎上。  
然后他会跳起来，生气地责骂我是个变态小鬼，跟哥哥打架都能兴奋成这样。今天的闹剧就会结束。伊万·拉基蒂奇闭上眼，他能想象到莫德里奇不悦到极致的表情，毕竟那是卢卡·莫德里奇，他自问已经十分了解的兄长。  
“哼哼。”卢卡发出低沉而又轻快的嘲笑声，伊万能感到鼓胀有弹性的丰满肉块刻意地挤压过自己，即便隔着家居裤，那种触感都能逼得他向上挺腰，去追逐更多，他瞪大眼睛，近乎绝望地看着凑近过来的卢卡。  
“别闹了。”明明是注定没有结果的爱恋，却要在万丈深渊中被蛛丝上吊垂下来的红苹果所引诱，伊万到现在也不明白自己究竟做错了什么，非得要受这份罪，他偏过头去，老实说，正是因为面前的这副景象太过不可思议，又实在仿佛梦想成真，他才战栗而又震惊，反而无法相信也无法接受现实，“我错了，我错了行吗？”  
“……错的是我。我倒是有听说你们犬科动物会在社群化学习中，与身边的兄弟性交，这是你们的习性，应该尊重。过往没有注意这方面的异常，是我的疏忽。”卢卡飞快地吐出让伊万气结的台词，“虽然和你不是同一种族，但是好歹我也是具备一些知识……”  
“什么知识？给你的尖嘴巴弟弟打手枪的知识？去你的吧，搞得好像我真的很需要这个似的。”聪明过头并不是一种好事，如果是别的年轻动物，或许就会接受卢卡的说辞，蒙上眼睛，享受一发年长的食草动物提供的手活服务，但是伊万·拉基蒂奇是比大多数人都要会钻牛角尖的，无论如何都不会允许自己哪怕有片刻浑浑噩噩的一根筋，如果只是为了这种狗屎理由，他平时在学校为什么不去协助动物们在模拟自然环境中放松自我的休息室里找乐子呢，那儿多得是与同种族的陌生动物（或者是假装不认识的熟人）胡搞八搞寻欢作乐。他执住了莫德里奇撑在他胸膛上的手腕，歪着脑袋看脸上的表情突然不自在起来的小个子雄鹿，“我来猜一猜。如果我猜对了，你……”  
“我？”  
“……你可以用你喜欢的方式吃我。”  
“你要是猜错了呢？”  
“那我就用我喜欢的方式吃你。”  
卢卡·莫德里奇咧开嘴笑了，柔软的轻吻落在伊万的鼻尖上，赤狐几乎是立刻就发出了焦渴的呼哧呼哧声，抬脸伸出舌头去追逐那两片总是吐出占他便宜的尖酸言辞的肉，雄鹿重又坐直身体，居高临下地看着伊万，空出来的左手摸到身后，拽住了赤狐的敏感的尾根。伊万的身体又弹了一下。  
“好，你猜吧。”他最终赦免了伊万心中那片永远干涸的焦土。

48

到底算是猜对了还是没猜对，拉基蒂奇直到被含在口中时，都没想明白。但是他确实并不讨厌。他用手肘支起身体，卢卡跪在他的两腿之间，默不作声地舔着他，只有细小的、滋滋的水声随着吸吮和舔弄的动作弥散在空气中，伊万哼哼出声，大腿肌肉绷紧了想要闭合起来向上向更柔软温暖而有弹性的地方顶，卢卡抬起溜圆的大眼睛瞪他，硬质的触感松松地咬合在他最敏感的柱头之下。  
伊万咽了口口水，喉结滚动，他的嗓子仿佛烧着了似的，不，整只狐都仿佛烧着了似的，从头顶到脚心的肉垫都在发热，他肖想了不知道多少遍的场景真正地降临，却要比想象中火辣上无数倍。  
“是你喜欢的吃法吗？”他轻声问道，嗓音哑得都不像自己的，更像是整整十年粒米未进的饿殍，卢卡侧过脸，舌头依然缠着他，让赤狐看到抵着面颊的那层薄肉凸出来的东西，笑出声，震动完完全全地传给了伊万，他哼起来。  
“要是吃掉的话……就不会再长出来了……”莫德里奇口齿不清地嘀咕，拉基蒂奇都不知道自己的耳朵是怎么捕捉到那些荒唐的跟随着咽不下去的唾液流到他小腹毛发上的字句的，或许卢卡在说其他的事情，只靠拉基蒂奇那见不得人的想象力来补完，他被湿滑的舌头舔舐得又热又胀，甚至能感觉到肉块已经开始跳动，渐渐长出茎头球，卢卡放开他。  
“不要吃掉我。也不要离开我。”伊万喃喃地求饶，呼吸着微凉的空气，在彻底昏暗下来的客房地板上，唯一明亮着的是他的食草动物灼灼燃烧的双眼，那是一双不会出现在平和安稳的现代动物社会中的叛逆而又古老的眼睛，在遥远的，动物们尚未进化出容量足够的大脑，与二足的裸猿们共同生活在这片大地上，过着不好也不坏的日子的年代里，对于野生动物而言，肉食和草食的界限绝无如今这样严苛分明，为了生存，豺狼也会啃食树皮块茎，为了生存，牛羊也会咀嚼吞咽小型动物的血肉，卢卡持续地用一种伊万格外陌生却又分外熟悉的眼神盯着他。  
是进入了发情期的、极具攻击性的暴躁的雄鹿向同类挑起争斗和竞争的目光。  
“你想要用这种方式……就得……”卢卡伸出双手去扼住伊万的脖颈，赤狐抬起前爪，剥掉义兄身上仅剩的凌乱的睡衣，莫德里奇的喘息声更加粗重，他距离伊万太近了，伊万能轻易地张嘴就咬上雄鹿的下巴，但是脖子上的束缚并未收紧，小个子的公鹿仿佛把剩下的所有力气都留下来，用来克制住他要直接捏死伊万的冲动，“如果你能猜到我也忍得很辛苦，那就真是太体贴太孝顺了。”

49

高速拍打着空气的短小鹿尾被握住的刹那，莫德里奇便叫起来，伊万的前爪缓缓地在尾根周围留连，尖爪刺痛隐秘而又柔嫩的褶皱，但是也只是留下持续时间并不长的痛感。小个子的雄鹿矫健的后肢整个环在伊万的腰部，年轻的赤狐摇摇晃晃地站起来，带着身上的仿佛快要烧着了的食草动物跌跌撞撞地来到了窗台边。卢卡昂起头来不安地看着打开的窗，半个臀部搭坐在窗台上，后脑勺抵着向上推开的玻璃窗的窗框。  
“会、会掉下，掉出去的。”他有些惊慌地拍了拍拉基蒂奇，赤狐当做没听见这声抗议，继续没什么良心地揪扯玩弄卢卡的尾巴，他们的小腹贴合在一起，莫德里奇所有的扭动和挣扎都只会带来更多的快感，他自己的阴茎也被伊万蹭得无所适从，硬邦邦地贴着同样胀热的一根，却又无路可退，甚至连大叫都被憋在喉咙口。  
“没事，你可以嚷嚷，反正是在我家。”肉食者的本性终于在雄鹿的威逼和利诱之下激发出来，升腾出令人战栗疯狂的强硬和促狭，“我知道你喜欢的是这样的……我就是知道。因为你是你。”  
卢卡闭上眼，他能感觉到玩弄着他的尾巴，抚弄他后脑金色的毛发的前爪从背脊下滑，一条蓬松而又灵活的大尾巴纠缠上他光裸的大腿，雄性食草动物被身后的凉风吹得汗毛倒竖，他知道自己正呆在肉食动物的地盘上，气味和声音都以一种极其故意的招摇态度得不到半分遮掩和保护，就好像是真的回到了古老蛮荒的年代，大脑内爆发出反抗和屈服两种矛盾的态度，两头长着大角的小鹿在他的脑内以角相斗，而他只是静静坐着，在伊万半是撕咬半是轻啄的深情亲吻中小声地舒畅的呻吟，直到身前小腹沾满了他和伊万的前液。他的脸上依然还挂着三分不安的情绪，伊万把他按在窗玻璃上吻，力量大得就像是下一秒就能把他直接推出屋子外面去。  
“味道……会被别的狐狸闻到……至少关上窗子。”卢卡断断续续地抗议，揪着拉基蒂奇的后颈皮毛毫不留情地扯，赤狐尖锐的爪子沾上微薄的清亮体液探入鹿尾下那个狭长而又高热的通道，雄鹿条件反射地低头，刚长出两根枝丫的角便撞向了伊万的脑门，赤狐忍着钝痛，用指尖的肉垫在滑腻的肉壁上耐心动作，直到卢卡放松下来，将身体的大半重量倚靠在他身上。他又伸进第二根手指。  
“没关系，”赤狐低声笑，用一种反派彻底得手的语气，“反正之后你身上都是我的味道……”  
“……不许尿在我身上。这是底线。不要像个没教养的小野狗。”小个子的公鹿没什么气势地低声吼。  
伊万愣了一下。  
“我倒是没想到。确实……我们犬科动物是可以用这种方式标记地盘和所有物的……”  
“我他妈都说了不可以！！！”  
好吧。拉基蒂奇耸了耸肩，他咬了一口卢卡充血发红的薄薄耳廓，莫德里奇恼怒而又甜腻地呼出一口气，喷在他的胸膛上。  
“那其他的都可以了？”  
“你非要这么理解，也未尝不可。”

50

“唔、该死的，你究竟知不知道节制两个字怎么写……”  
粘腻而又湿热的触感再次缠上了伊万，他像是他那些曾经在山林草地间捕猎的祖先那样，伸爪将身下的猎物牢牢禁锢住，卢卡已经没有力气再坐在窗台上了，第一次就用上位的姿势，拉基蒂奇进得太深，雄鹿几乎是哀嚎着蜷缩到他怀里，伊万花了好些功夫才安抚了怀疑自己体内已经被撕裂而锤了他好几拳的卢卡，他动起来没多久，茎头球——也就是通常说的结，便不受控制地长出来，卢卡被身体里突然撑大的东西钉在原地，痛感终于在安抚中缓缓消退，欲望得不到满足的苦恼便升腾而出。结刚好卡在让他舒服的点前一些的位置，骨子里装满了固执和自我的雄鹿咬着嘴唇往那异物上撞，伊万能来得及做的就是让他的义兄不要带着他尚未释放的阴茎一起重重摔在地上，那样不知道骨折的究竟是谁。他稍稍退出一些，那种令雄鹿几近疯狂的疼痛再次袭来，他挣扎着在地上爬了两步，便被完全摁住。  
“别乱动。”拉基蒂奇低声命令，莫德里奇还没来得及说什么抗议或是中止这场古怪的性交，他兴奋的滴着水的阴茎便被握在手里，从卵蛋开始缓缓抚摸，就好像被包裹在毛皮之下的圆润器官是什么珍奇的宝物似的。卢卡四肢着地伏在地上，后背贴着伊万的胸膛，无计可施也无路可逃，快感和痛感交织生出的泪水一滴一滴落在地板上，硕大的结撞上前列腺，让被伊万握在手中的肿胀海绵体笔直地跳动，就算是奇怪的知识储备格外多的莫德里奇，也不会知道这样的感觉是这么好这么让人上瘾，他扭动着臀部向后撞上伊万顶上前来的耻骨，无廉耻的淫荡呻吟就这样被撞了出来，就连脚趾都爽得抠住了地板，留下深深的白色划痕，在即将高潮的时候，卢卡昂起头，纤细的脖子本能地靠在了伊万的嘴边，或许连莫德里奇自己都没发现，他比伊万更希求对方的吻，而赤狐则挺腰将茎头球尽量深地埋入自己兄长的身体里，低头咬住了卢卡尖锐而又小巧的喉结。  
雄鹿口中发出屈辱而又无奈的呜咽。他终于是被彻底地捕获了，尖锐的为了食肉而生的牙齿抵在他的喉管上，一呼一吸间仿佛皮肉就会被刺穿，然后他的热血会用来灌溉年轻的肉食动物久旱的食道，就好像一股股微凉的体液浇在他的肠道中一样，他的眼泪同精液一起不要钱地洒出来，然后一条湿滑的舌头开始在他脸上舔起来。  
“哇哦。”伊万轻轻地说，他姿势并没变，等着结消退，但是他并不知道卢卡的泪水是为了什么，只是单纯地觉得那带咸味的液体也很不错。  
“哇哦。”莫德里奇呼出一口气，伊万的重量还压在他身上，但是他努力了一下还是能腾出一只手，拍了拍赤狐的脸，“哇哦。”

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

51

回到床上，并排躺下，伊万侧了身子把前臂搁在兄长的肚腹之上，用尖而长的吻去拱雄鹿被汗水浸湿成棕色的头毛，卢卡抬起眼皮看他一眼，勉强挤出两声不明所以的哼哼，算是默许了伊万那亲昵而有些过界的行为，潮湿高热的手掌覆上伊万的手背，轻轻地搭着。  
“你可不许想着逃跑，”年轻的赤狐闷闷地，从口中挤出小心翼翼的抱怨和撒娇，“我知道鹿类的习性，我有查过的，除了繁育期，公鹿会离开配偶，与同性同类成群结伴生活，而只有母鹿才有养育幼崽维系家庭的概念……你可不许这样爽过了就丢下我跑掉。假设你有爽到。”  
卢卡又一次抬起眼皮，伊万被那双圆滚滚的金棕色鹿眼看得心里毛毛的，他不知道自己是否在什么地方发言有不妥之处，更何况作为肉食动物去研究调查食草动物曾经的习性，在动物们的社会中本来就是一件挺奇葩的行为，年长的赤鹿动了动被覆盖在薄被下的双腿，曲起的膝盖自然而然地碰了碰伊万的，这动作使他对尚未清理的身下皱了皱眉，却也在同时舒缓了年轻的动物心中的焦虑和不安。  
伊万·拉基蒂奇是只从小到大都没什么安全感的小动物，莫德里奇心里很清楚，虽然不论是哪边的家庭，都已经尽可能地展现出他们的爱意，但是年轻动物的自我认知不一定会用理想中的方式去消化那份爱，归根结底，这也是无可奈何的事——就连远古的创造出繁荣文明如今已经飞向浩瀚深空的人类都只能孤独地生，孤独地死，强行要求后继的动物们胜于蓝，实在是格外不公平，更何况，伊万已经表现出了对那些爱意的最大的回馈，他虽然不彻底信任这些无条件的爱，却也在尽可能地表现出感恩，主动地提供回报。  
“那你的意思是……我爹应该二十年前跟我妈生了我之后，就离家出走，没事儿回来再生妹妹们，然后再离家出走？我家算什么，反复离家出走男之家吗？”  
“斯蒂佩不一样。”卢卡的父亲在伊万的心目中，要比他自己那个心态格外年轻的科学家父亲要像父亲得多，所以这样的反驳几乎是条件反射般地被说出口。  
“那我也不一样。”卢卡坐起身来，从伊万的角度仰视过去，刚好能看到他之前轻咬在小个子的雄鹿脖颈之上而留下的浅浅咬痕，他又被安抚意味地摸了头顶，竖起的耳朵也没能逃过年长者的玩闹似的蹂躏，“总之，你也明白的，在文明的同化之下并不是只有食肉动物被迫放弃天性和习性。所以别像个还没断奶的幼崽似的叽叽歪歪，只不过是……在你真正成为成年动物前的社会化教学，没什么大不了的，好吗。”  
拉基蒂奇望着莫德里奇把一条腿放到床下去，再去搬另一条腿，确认双脚都接触到地板上，才像个刚学会走路的小鹿斑比似的撑着床头柜站起来，“你干什么去？”  
“去洗掉你留在我身上的气味，然后给我的小狐狸幼崽煮锅奶喝。你很需要这个。”  
他的脸好红。伊万这么想着，躺在床上抱着后脑勺，看卢卡像是地板烫脚似的踮着脚一瘸一拐地走出房间。

52

要说动物们在文明的熏陶之下，是否建立起了如人类社会一般的伦理观念，或许就连现在的动物们自身，都还无法说清楚；在动物们努力进化出智慧的漫长岁月中，多多少少还会有一些东西得以保留，每个动物个体身上的野性因素各不相同，但是至少大部分动物都有一个刻在基因中的常识，那就是至少不该与非同族的动物交尾。在那些二足裸猿还没有离开这颗古老星球的年代里，这些没有发情期的灵长类反而可以一年四季都进行交尾，交尾也并不只是、或者说，大多数场合下的主观起因都不是为了诞育后代，而被赋予了各式各样的不同意义，打着爱的旗号的，或是打着享受的旗号的，又或者是为了宣示权利——“并不是必须，而是可以，所以就这样做了”，拉基蒂奇对动物中的人类学者们研究的成果半懂不懂，仅仅是对于那些论文有些微的印象，可是就算如此，他也还是觉得，有一些不对劲。  
伊万趴倒在卢卡之前躺着的那一侧，在织物间嗅闻着雄鹿残留的气息，捕猎者不会餍足，至少他觉得自己还没得到一个完全敞开的，对他毫无保留的卢卡·莫德里奇，故而他依然贪婪地想要不择手段地将自己的气味沾染到义兄身心内外的每一个角落；就算是从赤狐的天性而言，遵守古老的祖先们一生从一而终的古老传统，那也是伊万·拉基蒂奇义不容辞的责任。盥洗室里滴滴拉拉的水声还没停下，他尚且还有些时间把理智从快要把他溺死的幸福感里拽出来。  
那个在他和卢卡争斗厮打在一起时已经躺在地板上的空药水瓶，终于被伊万想起来，如同一块不再烫手的山芋那般握在手中，他如释重负的同时，却又担心起了卢卡，毕竟一般而言，欧洲马鹿的求偶期要等到春夏，现在可只是初冬，仔细回忆起来，卢卡可不是在今天才表现出言行异常的，至少在伊万还能好好地呆在学校里，不必受那些异样的目光时，那些过于轻佻而又亲昵的主动接触，甚至是心血来潮从三楼一跃而下的落跑，用常理难以解释，却格外贴合于“被药物影响了激素分泌，提前进入求偶期”的症状。赤狐的耳朵因为沮丧而耷拉下来，让他看起来倒不像是纵横于欧陆大地山野间自由游猎数千万年的赤狐，而是某种被主人遗弃的黄毛小土狗，心中雀跃鼓涌的欣喜被按捺住，为迅速涌出的手足无措所填满。  
这和想象的不一样。

53

如果动物们的文明已经果真极大繁荣，发明出能够读懂他人脑中活动的机器、或者研究出读心术这样就算是人类也只是浅尝辄止的，听上去格外玄学的能力来，莫德里奇一定会听着拉基蒂奇的心声格外哭笑不得，“究竟哪里不一样？”  
可惜的是，就算是智慧睿智如莫德里奇，也无法完全洞察年轻赤狐心里那些弯弯绕绕，更何况，以宽容些的目光来看，卢卡也只不过是比伊万稍微年长些，甚至可以四舍五入抹去差异的年轻动物，对他本不该抱有过高的期望。故而，沐浴完毕的马鹿站在浴室里，对着镜子用大浴巾擦拭毛皮，检查那些指痕、抓痕和咬痕，以一种相当粗暴的手法拨弄周边柔软的绒毛以做遮掩，口中呢喃的内容却是“就那么美味吗？确实，就是那么美味”，就并不是什么罪无可赦的事情了。  
卢卡想着心事，一寸一寸地将身体擦干，用过的沾染了他的短毛的大浴巾被特意放在一边，他对伊万抱着一种格外诡异的愧疚和无颜以对，乃至于一点属于他的气味都不想留在这间拉基蒂奇真正的巢穴之中。满腹心事的小个子雄鹿挪出浴室，迎头撞上握着空荡荡的药水瓶，等着他出来的伊万。  
“这是你的东西吧？”药瓶在伊万的手指间来回旋转，赤狐的面上是一副因为内容物已经空了，所以就算打碎也不要紧的悠闲态度，只是口中有一种被年长者戏耍的不悦，和浅浅的失望，大概是一种偶像滤镜被打破的失落感，“是你的东西，我从不怀疑你，而你有太多的机会去动我的东西，我的包，我的……”  
“你的？”卢卡像是好笑极了一样嗤笑出声，“什么是你的？就算是你这条小狐狸，也是我、和我的家族抚养长大的，你真正拥有过什么？”  
拥有对你无条件的爱意和信任。伊万蠕动嘴唇，仅仅半张开口，却发不出声，他的表情显然是足够委屈了，委屈到就算对面是瞎子，也能感受到他的将哭未哭，莫德里奇收起那有些刻薄的笑容，侧过身子，只是为了避让义弟那想要追究却又不敢追究的眼神。  
“是我的那份。参加社团活动的学生们，大多数都在各种场合，被人投放了药，只是药物有些是真的，有些是假的，也并不知道是谁做了这件事，至于上报？或许学校管理者就是始作俑者，我们足球社，不，包括整个体育部，大家商量的结果是对外保密，我对这个决定并没有意见；既然做了这样的决定，自然，如何辨别药物的真假，是否要使用，就更是保密的事项。这个世界上多的是不完美的东西，我就是这样的，我并不完美，Raketa，我也会遇到无法靠自己但是却又不能直接明白地求助于他人的事，想不出别的办法。”  
“那我还是有些东西的。”赤狐摇了摇尾尖，有些得意地凑近了故意不去看他的雄鹿，对方不安的呼吸骤然加速，就连短小的尾巴都开始高速摇动，他的身形足够覆盖卢卡，所以他也就这么从善如流地、居高临下地将卢卡按在墙上，“比如虽然你总是说我没出息啊，说我只是个弟弟啊，但是你还是信任我的对吧？你解决不了的事，下意识里会让我来处理，你就承认了吧。”  
“说你是个没出息的弟弟，又没说你不可靠。”卢卡翻了个白眼，他上手去推得意之情已经满溢出来、恨不能长出九条尾巴高速螺旋运动的赤狐，能把压在心底里的秘密说出来，他也轻松了许多，更何况能正视潜意识中对于伊万·拉基蒂奇这个肉食动物的依赖，更是让莫德里奇如释重负，伊万依然在他面前用一种格外诡异的笑容微笑，雄鹿打量着他，心中生出一种隐隐约约的危机感，“你别这么傻笑，停一下，喂，你要、你要做什么……呜我刚洗过！！！别舔了！别舔了！”

54

拉基蒂奇怀里抱着从镇上便利店买回来的食物，站在车站前瑟瑟发抖。他家的房子与夜间巴士站之间也有一条深邃而又悠长的林间小径，傍晚时和卢卡打闹得有些太没节制，直到肚子饿了，才发现家里仅剩的一点能吃的东西也彻底告罄了。  
让卢卡·莫德里奇在后院趴在地上翻找泥土中的植物块茎这种事，拉基蒂奇怎样都做不出来，更何况就算是食草动物，肠胃和舌头也已经被母亲的爱的料理养得刁滑，用已经枯败的后院野生番薯凑合是万万不能的。乡村的夜间气温骤降，伊万出门时没穿外套，毛皮也挡不住浓重的冰雾，更是有透心凉的凝结水顺着毛皮流淌到衣服里，激得背部肌肉都皱起一片，但是他却感觉不出冷。  
他总是不愿意去相信，也不敢去相信卢卡对他也有超越家族的爱意，虽然“我并不完美、我也有需要依靠别人的时候”这种话作为告白而言实在是太不浪漫了，但是在伊万心中，那已经是足够珍藏一生的宝物。他把亮着昏黄灯光的巴士站台抛在身后，怀里抱着尚未彻底冷掉的可乐饼和炸鱼薯条，在食物的香气的鼓励之下向着自己的家快步走去，他甚至隐隐约约地有了一些错觉，或许到二十年后，他也会这样带着食物走回他和卢卡共同生活的家，然后走在路上的瞬间，会有一些闪回的既视感，让他看到今天这样年轻的自己。  
那时候，他或许能够骄傲地对今日这个年轻的、还不够稳重的自己说，我勇敢地按照自己的心意生活了。  
拉基蒂奇抿着嘴笑起来，他已经看到了自家门口点亮的灯。

55

“Lukata？Lukata？你在吗？我回来了。”赤狐站在门厅呼唤，他的这个平日里无人问津的家宅对于受过现代动物文明熏陶的雄鹿而言也并没有太多吸引力，就算是闲着，也一定是在什么舒服的地方玩手机、或是看书，拉基蒂奇喊了几嗓子，没有得到应答，只觉得奇怪，便把食物放在茶几上，往卢卡占据的客房走去。  
索性今天晚上也睡在这里好了。赤狐暗暗做了决定，夜风从未关上的窗外灌进屋子，吹散了他和莫德里奇之前交织在一起，浓郁得让人想大笑着打喷嚏的气味，但是他在客房里没有找到卢卡，所有开着的、关着的房间里都没有卢卡，他呼唤卢卡的名字，昵称，甚至是他从足球队的队员口中偶尔听到的，属于兄长的绰号，却没有得到任何回应。  
简而言之，卢卡·莫德里奇在他的家里失踪了。

56

伊万·拉基蒂奇，克罗地亚出生的欧洲成年赤狐，此刻正站在郊外自宅中，独自消化生命中最强烈的暴怒和最极端的恐慌。他一度把对于莫德里奇的爱意之中那无法忽视的独占欲解释为天赋食欲，虽然作为肉食性动物，或许这种情感本身就难以区分，他亦不能否认在未来几十年的生活中有这种可能性，他会时时刻刻地自问自省，来维护这份来之不易的爱情、和远胜于一般家庭意义的亲情。但那是他自己的事，未来的、足够成熟，拥有被大锤打中脑袋而屹立不倒的坚毅心智的拉基蒂奇能够且应该做到的事。但是现在，这只刚成年后不久，收获了觊觎许久的爱情的伊万·拉基蒂奇，心中掀起的惊涛骇浪无异于一块完美的三分熟肉排在他口中只经历了一次咀嚼就被夺走。他甚至还没来得及记住那一口肉汁究竟尝起来怎么样。他呆呆地站在他和卢卡交媾的那间客房里，就像是只不知怎么的突然从浮冰上被空间传送到赤道的帝企鹅，他刚刚接受了偏离正轨的生活作为新的“正轨”，而他的日常生活唯一认证指定的锚，在他外出狩猎带回食物之前拍拍屁股离开他的巢穴，这对于一只犬科动物而言，可不是什么积极的信号。  
伊万默然地站在屋子里很久，就如同他被什么不存在的强硬而又权威的家长勒令罚站思过似的，他当然能听得到理智在混沌的脑海中为莫德里奇辩驳，他也知道卢卡从来都是说到做到的，但是伊万依然需要时间去消化这些——他恍惚着走到窗边，他已经快要闻不到小个子的雄鹿的气味了，更何况那种特别的气味已经被他自己的气味冲淡了不少，而他还没能完全熟悉卢卡身上的新味道，尽管这百分百是拉基蒂奇本狐一手促成的。  
至少也该留个字条什么的，他在心中默默地抱怨着，“我出去抽根烟（虽然卢卡并不抽烟）”、“我出去走走”、“在附近散步，十分钟后回来，别恐慌”，几个单词而已，究竟有多麻烦，又耽误了多少工夫？虽然他知道从他进家门的那一刻起他就表现得像个还没断奶的幼崽，对于自己内心活动的控制力甚至还不如那些幼崽的膀胱控制力，但是卢卡·莫德里奇在他的家里不见了，拉基蒂奇才不会在乎自己看上去像是个什么样子。

57

其实药的味道也没有那么糟糕。拉基蒂奇用舌头舔着牙缝，回味着五分钟前他一度懊悔着自己不是由爬行动物演化至此的，毕竟从狭小的药瓶口伸舌头进去舔舐可能还存留在瓶壁上的药水，顺便感受一下不明液体的残渣顺着舌尖流到喉咙口并且呛到了自个儿的体验，还是一条分叉而又细长的舌头更适合些。空气中那些伊万以为已经消散的、其实只是变淡了的气味此时此刻浓重得仿佛有了实体，甚至有了颜色。平时的伊万·拉基蒂奇很难去用语言来描述卢卡的气味看上去是什么样子，因为这个命题本身就因为不合逻辑而不成立，但是不愿给任何人添麻烦的好学生好孩子拉基蒂奇都主动摄入了激发动物野性本能的药物，依靠加倍敏锐的感官在空间中描绘出特定个体的气味留存轨迹，就不是什么不可能的任务了。  
伊万跟着那条在他眼中像是淡金色的光带的东西从窗台转到床边，又从床边走向浴室，很显然卢卡在浴室中进出驻足了好几次，那儿的气味像是打了个乱七八糟到平时的莫德里奇绝对会大叫着“哦不我究竟做了什么啊！”然后亲手去解开的水手结，伊万能看到几条浴巾和毛巾不见了，而他十分确定不管是他还是卢卡都没有勤快到用过的毛巾在三小时之内立刻必须扔进洗衣机的程度，卢卡的气味径直穿过整个客厅，走出玄关，最终正大光明地走向了后院，淡金色光带在夜风中被吹散，像是降落在伊万头上的极光，他追到后院的湖边，得到的最终结论是没有彻底烧掉的浴巾残骸。  
没有卢卡。  
伊万·拉基蒂奇站在湖岸上，他最亲密的伙伴的气味就此消散，夜风吹动那些还没来得及被踢进湖水里的焦黑纺织品，像是在告诉拉基蒂奇他的执着和爱意如梦似幻，但最终也会如夜露一般消失在黎明，太阳升起，夜露和幻梦便化作一缕青烟散去，留给他独自一人咀嚼品味那份苦涩的失落。

58

如果把时间往回拨半个小时，就在伊万·拉基蒂奇格外得意于从镇上的便利店带回仍在赏味期限之内的新鲜食物的那个时点，独自留在肉食动物的巢穴之内的卢卡·莫德里奇，也面临着自己人生中少有的独特体验。诚实地说，伊万·拉基蒂奇在最了解卢卡·莫德里奇其人的排行榜上肯定是排的上号，只是谁也无法否认的一点在于，即便是卢卡·莫德里奇本人，也不敢打包票说他对于自我的挖掘有多么深刻，对于自身心性的掌控有多全面。伊万将小个子的金色雄鹿视作兄长，有时也出于未能完全蜕化的幼崽心性视作亲父，无论是玩笑话或是掺杂着几分真心的半真半假，话早就已经出口过很多次，就算收回也无济于事，尽管理智也会告诉所有人这只是小男孩们之间无所顾忌的玩笑话，然而这也并不能阻止莫德里奇心情无比复杂。  
他像是觉得这座过去偶尔也来过寥寥几次的乡间别墅地板烧得火烫，仿佛一刻也不能容忍一头草食类呆在室内接受庇护似的，至少他还没能足够释怀和冷静地与拉基蒂奇夫妇谈论他和伊万在这里所做的事，也还没法放下防备和父母家人或是任何一个亲朋好友谈论这件事。无论是他性格中难掩的害羞或是那点儿被动物界人类社会化进程中所灌输的不必要的伦理道德观，都让他如坐针毡，焦灼难耐。他甚至觉得无法冷静地面对履行自己的职责出门觅食的伊万，毕竟他并不是伊万的配偶，更不会和伊万共享食谱，原本也没有必须要吃伊万带回来的食物的义务。  
出于一种不必要的谨慎，以及更不必要的莫名而来的恶行被揭穿后的慌张，卢卡·莫德里奇被诡异的巨大激情驱动，着手起抹除自己在这栋建筑中的一切痕迹——虽然，从常理上来说，即便拉基蒂奇夫妇开春后会回到这里，那时也不会察觉到什么异常，甚至就算是敏锐地知道了些什么，开明宽容的科学家夫妇也未必会介怀——不过抱着使用过的浴衣和毛巾跌跌撞撞走向后院湖边的卢卡，满脑子只想着将那侥幸彻底杀死在摇篮里。他把织物放下，那时才意识到自己只穿了一套薄薄的棉睡衣，那是他最喜欢的一套，质地柔软，透气性强，不会让食草动物在任何温度下因为毛皮散热的问题而难以入睡，在学校或是在家的日子里，他都会刻意地让自己在几个选项中多偏向这一套几次。他站在已经熊熊燃烧起来的火堆旁，顿了顿，把睡衣也脱了，扔到火上。  
平静的湖水被夜风吹皱出波纹，一浪一浪地拍打着被浸成深色的老旧木质码头，和已经被刷得十分平滑的泥土堤岸，金色的小个子雄鹿缓缓地在码头前缘蹲下，把双足浸到湖水中，或许他的先祖也曾经在什么水体边踌躇不前，最终被身后无形的，却渐渐收紧的致命危险逼迫催促着，硬质的蹄是最先试探着踏下去的，若是能踩在软得仿佛能吞噬一切的淤泥上，便是松口气的时刻，如果一踩而空，就只能凭运气，努力划动相较躯干而言过于纤细的四肢，随波逐流，等待命运之神的眷顾或是厌弃。善于运动的雄鹿被冷得透骨的野湖包裹着，他顾不得那么多，只想洗掉被他自己、和城市里那个让他窒息的环境所堆砌的令人厌恶的不自由感，因此湖水不可阻挡地涌上来想要拥抱他，都被他挥动手臂，摆动腿脚，丢在身后，循着月光抛洒在湖面上的银白色的轨迹，义无反顾地追过去。

59

返祖的药物是每一只兽族从幼兽长成为壮兽的成年礼。在地球上捡回被二足直立猿丢弃的文明，将之发扬光大的动物们，并非懵懵懂懂而蝇营狗苟，它们中也有生出自我意识，为其狂喜也为其烦恼的哲人智者，在无数先行者默不作声地铺好的道路上，每一头年轻动物，都会获取传说中的禁药，药物的真假在于其次，真正重要的是当事动物对于这药物的态度。  
或许是如今平和的生活脆弱而来之不易，悲观而又谨慎的成年动物们大多对于自身、以及后代抱持着令人尊敬的不信任态度，这无声的考验始终是动物社会的重要传统，是成兽对幼崽们绝对三缄其口的机密事项，只有战胜本能中兽性的呼唤，真心去拥抱人类文明的动物们，才会被社会真正地接纳。莫德里奇早在三年前便得到了一瓶药水，他对此嗤之以鼻，因为他比那个成年动物的乌托邦中的任何人都坚定，他留那瓶药水到今日，无非是想等一等伊万·拉基蒂奇。  
不过再多的拿不上台面的心思，在冰冷的湖水渐渐带走体温，饥肠辘辘的身体使不出力，就连游向看起来只有十米远的岸边都显得那么不可能时，都如同湖面蒸腾出的低温雾气一般消散不见。卢卡喝了几口腥甜的凉水，有那么一瞬间，他觉得自己傻得令人怜悯，那份属于雄鹿的高傲自尊封住了喉咙口所有呼救的声音，他用尽全身力气，向黑夜中亮着灯光的方向游去，几乎痉挛僵硬的手指缠上飘荡在水边的芦苇时，他怪声怪气地大笑出声，笑着笑着就哭了出来。  
每一只动物走向成年的考验，卢卡·莫德里奇等待了三年，直到最后连药效都已经散去，理性打败多愁善感重新占据大脑，他却无法评判这场考验究竟是顺利过关、或是不幸失败了。他本来以为自己的考验能更惊心动魄些，结果却是如此平淡，就好像动物社会的日常那般波澜不惊，永远都没有惊喜可以期待。他无法欺骗自己，确实将药物用作满足私欲，虽然没有造成不可挽回的后果，但是动机本身并不纯粹，这根刺一直扎在认真到钻了牛角尖也丝毫不自知的雄鹿心中，从伊万出门开始就再也没有移动半分。他精疲力竭地趴在湖岸上，就好像被修复的动物纪录片中那些搁浅的巨型海洋生物一般，急促地呼着气，却动弹不得。好吧，好吧，莫德里奇有些沮丧也有些释怀，他的无数偶蹄目的祖先也都是这样倒毙在捕食者的领地范围内，多他一个也没有什么了不起的，或许眼前的这栋乡间别墅也如同拉基蒂奇家一样，常年无人居住，只是留一盏孤灯等待不知何时才会归来的家主。  
如果还能见到伊万，一定要跟他彻底地谈谈，把他当做是成年的、和自己对等的大人，把所有的顾忌都和他讲清楚，在那之后，再商量公开关系的事……如果伊万在现场，他一定会震惊到失语，毕竟在他寄养在莫德里奇家的这么多年以来，他的卢卡永远都是可靠的、幽默的、沉稳的、镇静的，只有偶尔才会是调皮和促狭的，绝不可能是如此狼狈，仿佛苍白的灵魂已经有一半离开了无力的肉体，溶化在浓浓的夜雾之中。莫德里奇又抽动了一下，好让他的整个上半身都趴伏到岸边，只是腰部以下是真的彻底没了力气，想完全爬上岸都显得那么不可能，他喘了口气，眼前那栋房屋的亮光仿佛受了什么刺激似的变得光芒万丈，让他睁不开眼。  
“我的天啊，发生了什么！妈，快来看看！”属于幼崽的清脆叫声在他耳边炸响，卢卡耸了耸肩，终于干脆利落地昏了过去。  
上天最终还是眷顾他的，这是个好兆头。

60

“妈，你看他头上的小角，摸上去真的好有趣，嘻嘻，手感好有趣。”  
“现在的偶蹄目的年轻人还是会玩。我们年轻那会儿，求偶期的雄性小家伙顶多就是撞烂一颗碗粗的树，路边树干上刻下各种划痕也很正常，可没听说过撞断角了之后还得玩冬季裸泳的。”  
“你年轻的时候从哪儿听说这个，你不是在全心全意地追我吗亲爱的？”  
柔软的幼崽的手掌戳着卢卡的额头，那两株刚长出来没多久、让他看上去像个诡异的大号小鹿斑比的鹿角，被无恶意的好奇摆弄把玩着，卢卡甚至想了想自己的角被幼崽的手掌盘得圆润光滑的模样。有一说一，比普通版本看上去有威胁多了。  
“我好歹那时候也住在食草动物宿舍……没见过还不许我听过吗。”  
“哦嚯，”成熟泼辣的女声顿了顿，卢卡便听到了金属撞击的声音，“那你去找食草动物啊！”  
“哎呦你平白无故的生什么气啊……”男人的语调里并没有愤怒，有的只是被时间冲刷之后留下的，对于伴侣完全了解之后才会存在的坦然，“我就是喜欢你这样的，这辈子你就放弃吧。”  
“哇，你醒了！”卢卡意识到再闭眼装睡，就不得不听一些他并不打算知道的，仅属于他人家庭内部成员的夫妻漫才，他只能睁开眼，依然趴在他身边摆弄那对短小的鹿角的幼崽好奇地睁着一对圆圆的大眼睛，咧开了三瓣嘴，“你好呀大哥哥。”  
莫德里奇呆呆地看着孩子身后那条他十分熟悉的，但是与伊万的金赤色相比颜色稍微偏淡，依然属于赤狐种的蓬松长尾巴。  
“……你好？”  
赤狐的尾巴欢快地摇了起来，三瓣嘴的孩子咧着一对粗且方的大门牙，咯咯地笑着从床边跳下，蹦蹦跳跳地跑走了。  
一只成年雄性侏儒兔端着一盆热水走进屋子里来。  
“……您好？”  
卢卡·莫德里奇坐起身，揉了揉眼睛。  
他好像遇到了一个很不得了的动物家庭。

TBC


End file.
